The Engagement Contract
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: She loved him truly yet she agreed to play a role of his fake Fiancée. Will their secret remain hidden? Will he realise what he feels for her is more than friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**The Engagement Contract**

 _A/N - I am sure this plot has been explored by many writers still I could not stop myself from writing on it. So here is the first chapter of my new DaReya story. Hope you all enjoy it :) Please leave a review :)_

 **Chapter 1**

CID Officer Shreya was sitting cross legged in the living room of her Mumbai apartment with a morose looking expression on her face, staring absent mindedly at the television screen.

Nobody would believe it was her birthday today. She looked so sad and glum. The reason? Her best friends were not around to celebrate her birthday, her family lived in Ahmedabad and she didn't have a boyfriend. She had spent the entire day in her apartment sitting on the couch deciding what to do. Sure enough it had turned out to be her worst birthday till date.

The clock chimed nine and at the same time, her door bell rang.

Shreya walked towards the door and opened it wondering who might be her visitor.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Senior Inspector Daya standing outside her door with a birthday cake in his hand, grinning like a kid.

Shreya stood gaping at him unable to believe that the man with whom she was secretly in love was standing outside her door on her birthday.

'Andar ane ko nahi kahogi?' Daya asked breaking her trance.

'Huh? Oh sorry sir! Andar aayein na please' said Shreya allowing him to step inside.

'Sorry Shreya maine aaneme bohot der kar di. Lekin main kya karta? Mujhe ACP sir ne ek bohot urgent kaam bataya tha jise poora karna bohot jaroori tha. Anyway Happy Birthday! Aaj ka din kaisa raha tumhara?' he asked.

'Thank you sir! Waise kuch khaas nahi tha. Bas TV dekh rahi thi' said Shreya shrugging her shoulders.

'Kya kaha tumne? Tum tumhare birthday ke din ghar baithke TV dekh rahi thi?' asked Daya in disbelief.

'Main akeli kya karti? Kuch bhi nahi tha karne ke liye! Tarika aur Purvi bhi to yaha nahi hai. Ma aur Baba se phone par baat hui. Bas aur kya' said Shreya.

'Shreya aisa nahi chalega. Chalo jaldi se tayar ho jao. Hum abhi dinner ke liye jaa rahe hai', said Daya.

'Kya? Abhi?' asked Shreya slightly in a daze

'Han! Kyun? Tumhe koi problem to nahi?' asked Daya.

'Nahi sir' said Shreya.

'Toh jao jaldi phir' said Daya.

'Okay. Aap baithiye. Main abhi aayi.' said Shreya.

'Arey Shreya ye lo. Happy Birthday once again' said Daya handing her the cake.

'Oh thank you' said Shreya smiling widely.

She kept the cake on the kitchen counter and almost ran to her room to get ready.  
Once she had carefully shut the door, she whooped in joy.

'Wow! Daya sir ko mera birthday yaad hai! Unhone mujhe wish kiya. God! I love him! I love him so much! Shreya aaj to tumhe unse I love you bolna hi hoga! Chahe kuch bhi ho jaye. Aaj ka ye birthday tumhe tumhara sabse best birthday banana hi hoga' she muttered to herself.

She wore her favourite black dress which came to rest below her knees with a simple red clutch and red stilettos.

She was checking her reflection in the mirror when Daya knocked the door from outside.

'Shreya? Andar kya kar raho ho? Accha jaldi tayar ho jao hume late ho raha hai.

Hastily, Shreya opened the door and said, 'Sorry sir. Mujhe late ho gaya. Chaliye main ready hoon'

Daya surveyed her and let out a low whistle. 'Wow. Bohot acchi lag rahi ho'

Shreya looked away smiling slightly bit didn't say anything.

When they reached the restaurant, Shreya groaned. There were hundreds of people waiting to be seated.

'Oh no! Yaha kitni bheed hai' said Shreya in dismay.

Daya smiled and led her right into the restaurant.

'Good evening sir! I am afraid you'll have to wait for some time. We are full' said one of the restaurant staff.

'My name is Daya Shetty. I have made a reservation' said Daya.

'Ah! Very well. I remember it. Is the young lady with you?' asked the man.

'Yeah. She's is my date today evening' said Daya.

Shreya looked at him surprised.

'Date?' she wondered.

Finally they got their seats and gave the order.

'Kaisa laga restaurant?' asked Daya.

'Bohot accha hai. I love it' said Shreya.

'I hope khaana jald se jald aa jaye. Bohot bhuk lagi hai' said Daya.

Shreya was enjoying herself very much and she wished the evening would never end. When they were done with the main course and desserts, Daya dropped her home.

'Sir ek baat kahu aapse?' Shreya asked.

'Haan bolo.' said Daya.

'Sir aapko pehle kabhi aisa dekha nahi. Matlab aap bureau me itne strict behave karte hai aur aaj ye sab' said Shreya.

'Wo kya hai na Shreya mera ye rang sirf special logon ko hi pata rehta hai' he said softly.

'Thank you sir. Mera din special banane ke liye' said Shreya.

'Abhi aur ek surprise baki hai' said Daya.

'Wo kya?' asked Shreya beweildered.

'Upar chalte hai. Phir batata hoon' said Daya.

Shreya's heart skipped a beat.

'Aise kya baat ho sakti hai? Kahi Daya sir mujhse apne pyar ka izhaar to nahi karne wale? Wo chahe kuch bhi kahe. Main toh aaj unhe apne dil ki baat batakar hi rahungi' she said to herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once inside her apartment, Shreya said, 'Sir aap kya batana chahte the?'

'Oh haan. Maine tumhe tumhara birthday gift kaha diya hai abhi tak' ssid Daya.

'Birthday gift? Sir uski kya jaroorat hai? Apne itna accha dinner plan kar liye mere liye' said Shreya.

'Par Shreya main tumhare liye birthday gift lekar aaya hu' said Daya.

He withdrew a long thin box from inside his coat pocket. He opened it and he held a shiny chain with a stone pendant in front of her.

Shreya gasped. 'Sir ye sab kya hai?'

'Tumhara birthday gift! Ab please mana mat karna' he said.

Daya motioned her to bend slightly and he clasped the neckpiece for her.

'Wow. It's pretty' said Shreya dreamily.

'Shreya main tumse kuch kehna chahta hoon' he said.

Her heartbeats became fast. She stared at him almost forgetting to breathe for a second.

'Kya?', she managed to speak.

'Shreya tum bohot special ho mere liye. Tumne hamesha mera saath diya hai. I - I really like you Shreya. Mujhe khushi hai ki tumhare jaisi dost mujhe mili hai.' he said.

'Kya? Dost?' Shreya said out of shock.

'Kyu? Kya hua?' he asked.

Shreya was rendered speechless.

'I - I've fallen in love with you Daya. Par aap? Aap toh mujhe sirf dost maante hai. Lekin ye kaise mumkin hai? Aap jo meri itni fikr karte hai... Mere liye itne pareshan hote hai iska matlab kya hai? Aap ke bartav se toh koi bhi yahi kahega ki aap mujhe dost se kuch jyada maante hai. Aur phir aaj jo ye sab aapne mere liye kiya? Wo kya tha? Koi dost ke liye itna thodi na karta hai?', she thought.

'Shreya kya hua? Kaha kho gayi?' he asked.

'Kuch nahi' said Shreya softly.

'Accha ab main chalta hoon. Bohot der ho gayi hai. Kal subah bureau me milte hai' said Daya.

Shreya nodded silently. When he left, she curled up on her bed. How foolish she had been! He had never sent her any wrong signals. He had always been in his limits. Taking her out for dinner on her birthday or caring for her was a normal thing any person would do for his or her best friend. It was she who had intercepted his behavior for something else.

Shreya's POV: Main bhi kitni badi bewakoof hoon! Aur aaj main unse apne pyar ka izhaar karne wali thi! Thank god maine aise kuch nahi kaha. Najane wo kya sochte mere bare me! Main aur Daya sir sirf acche dost hai. Sirf acche dost. Bas aur kuch nahi. Lekin phir wo Purvi ya phir Tarika ya phir kisi aur ladki se aise bartaav kyu nahi karte? Karte honge. Shayad mujhe pata nahi chala hoga abhi tak. Pyar me aandhi ho gayi thi main. Lekin ye pyar sirf meri taraf se tha! Wo mere liye kuch feel nahi karte. He will never return my feelings.

 **O-o-o-o**

The next day Shreya was indeed in a very bad mood. Purvi had noticed it but she had decided she would talk to her later.

'Shreya tu batayegi ya nahi? Subah se dekh rahi hu main tumhara mood thik nahi hai?' Purvi asked.

'Kuch nahi hua hai.' she said angrily watching Daya as he was busy laughing and talking with others.

'Thik hai mat bata. Main pata kar lungi' said Purvi.

She stood up and said aloud, 'Daya sir agar aap busy nai hai toh mujhe aapse kuch jaroori baat karni hai'

'Purvi tu kya kar rahi hai?' Shreya asked angrily.

'Ha Purvi bolo kya hua?' asked Daya.

'Sir Shreya itni naraz kyu hai? Kahi aapka aur uska koi zhagda toh nahi hua kal?' asked Purvi.

'Nahi toh. Shreya kya hua hai? Lagta hai mera gift tumhe pasand nahi aaya' said Daya smiling.

'Gift? Kaunsa gift?' asked Purvi.

'Kal Shreya ka birthday tha na. Uska gift' said Daya.

'Aap dono please ye discussion band karenge? Main bilkul thik hu. Kisi ko bhi meri fikr karne ki jaroorat nahi hai!' said Shreya and marched out of the bureau.

'Ajeeb baat hai! Achanak kya ho gaya isse?' asked Daya.

'Sir main pata kar lungi. Aap fikr mat kijiye' said Purvi.

The following night Purvi, Tarika and Shreya were sitting in Shreya's room. Shreya was unusually silent and Tarika and Purvi kept shooting glances at her.

'Shreya bohot ho gaya! Agar agle do minute me tumne kuch nahi bataya toh main tumse kabhi baat nahi karungi' said Tarika.

'I am sorry. Mujhe pata hai main bohot ajeeb behave kar rahi hu. Par ye sab Daya sir ki wajah se ho raha hai' said Shreya.

'Mujhe pata tha! Subah kuch kyu nahi kaha phir? Jab main aur Daya sir tujhse puch rahe the?' asked Purvi.

'Kyunki mere dil me kya hai uska andazaa Daya sir ko bilkul bhi nahi hai' said Shreya sadly.

'Iska matlab tune use apne dil ki baat bol di? Kya kaha usene?' asked Tarika in an excited voice.

'Nahi. Aisa kuch bhi nahi hua. Wo kal mere ghar aaye the mujhe birthday wish karne' said Shreya.

Then she told them what all had happened.

'Kya? Dost?' said Purvi in disbelief.

'Hahahhaha! Daya bhi na!' said Tarika sniggering.

'Shreya main samajh sakti hu tumhe kitna bura lag raha hai. Par ab hum lar bhi kya sakte hai' said Purvi in a disappointed tone.

'Tum dono ye kya bol rahi ho? Kuch samajh nahi aata tum dono ko!' said Tarika.

'Kya matlab?' asked Shreya.

'Shreya I am sure Daya tumse pyar karta. Lekin afsoos ye hai ki use iss pyar ka ehsaas nahi hua hai' said Tarika.

'Ye kya bol rahi ho tum? Unhone mujhe clearly kaha ki main unhe pasand hoon lekin sirf ek dost ke rishtey se' said Shreya glumly.

'Wohi toh main keh rahi hu tumse. Wo pyar ko dosti samajh raha hai. Ab yahi dekh lo CID me kitni ladkiyan kaam karti hai lekon wo tumhare liye sabse jyada pareshan hota hai. Tumse sabse jyada baat karta hai aur birthday bhi sirf tumhara hi akele celebrate kiya hai usne aaj tak' said Tarika.

'Lekin Tarika ye sab to acche dost bhi ek dusre ke liye karte hai. Main nahi maanti ke unke dil me mere liye aisa kuch hai. Aur mujhe subah gussa iss liye aa raha tha ki kya unhe meri aankhon me unke liye jo pyar hai wo dikhai nahi deta? Maine aaj tak kitne saare hints diye honge ko main unhe kitna padand karti hoon par wo hai ki kuch bolte nahi. Aur agar wo mujhe pasand nahi karte to saaf saaf keh kyu nahi dete mujhse? ' asked Shreya.

'Kyunki ye sab abhi tak uske dhyan me hi nahi aaya hai. Kamaal hai tumhare paas khid iska jawaab hai aur tum humse puch rahi ho. It's simple Shreya wo tumse directly kuch nahi kehta kyunki tum use pasand ho. Lekin isse pyar kehte hai dosti nahi ye use samajh nahi ata' said Tarika.

'Toh agar aisa hai toh mujhe unse bol dena chahiye tha kal jo mere dil me hai' said Shreya.

'Nahi. Tum bohot badi galati kar rahi ho. Usse khud ehsaas hona chahiye ki tum uske liye kya ho. Tumne agar khud jake bataya toh wo kabhi nahi manega' said Tarika.

'Lekin Tarika aise bine bataye Shreya kitne din intejar karegi Daya sir ka? Kabhi na kabhi toh unhe batana hi padega' said Purvi.

'Kaash aisa kuch ho jaye ki Daya ko ye realise ho ki wo Shreya se pyar karta hai' said Tarika.

'Nahi Tarika. Aisa kuch nahi hai. Daya sir mujhse pyar nahi karte. Aur ye sach main jitni jaldi accept kar lungi utna mere liye accha hai' said Shreya trying to stem her tears.

'Accha agar main tujhe proof dikhaun toh? Tab to maan legi na tu?' asked Tarika.

'Kaisa proof?' asked Shreya.

'Main batati hoon. Ab kal se main jaisa bolungi bilkul waisa hi karna. Ek baar tujhe proof mil gaya na toh phir bas hume kuch aisa karna hoga jisse Daya khud samajh jayega ki wo tumse pyar karta hai. Lekin uske baare me hum baad me sochenge' said Tarika.

'Okay. Mujhe manjoor hai' agreed Shreya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'Toh bata na exactly karna kya hai?' asked Shreya.

'Dekh aise khaane ki kaunsi cheez hai jo Daya ko bilkul pasand nahi?'

'I think karele ki sabji' said Shreya.

'Are haan! Good observation Shreya! Mujhe yaad hai Daya to karele ki taraf dekh bhi nahi pata tha' said Tarika.

'Toh ab karna kya hai Shreya ko?' asked Purvi.

'Bas kal tujhe sab ke liye karele ki sabzi banakar lani hai.' said Tarika.

'Kya? Lekin usse kya hoga?' asked Shreya confused.

'Dekh agar wo tujhe pasand karta hai ki tune apne haathon se banayi hui sabzi wo jaroor khayega. Usse kitni bhi pasand na ho par tumhe wo naraz nahi karega. Aur agar wo tujhe sirf dost manta hai toh wp sabzi bilkul nahi khayaega. Aur tujhse zhagda karega ki tune jaan bhujkar karele ki sabzi layi' said Tarika.

'Aisa sach me hota hai?' asked Shreya.

'Tu sabzi lekar to aa. Phir dekh kya kya hota hai' said Tarika winking at her.

'Wow. Shreya tu ek kaam kar kaju karele bana aur lekar aa kal. Daya sir khaye na na khaye hum toh bohot khane wale hai kal!' said Purvi grinning. Tarika laughed too.

'Kaise dost ho tum log! Huh!' said Shreya in fake anger but then smiled too.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **The next day at lunch time -**

'Batao na Shreya kya lekar aayi ho tum aaj hum sab ke liye?' asked Pankaj.

'Maine khud Kaju Karele ki sabzi banai hai!' said Shreya.

There was a sudden excited chatter and Shreya caught a few words like 'Wow' 'Amazing' 'Mujhe bohot bhuk lagi hai'

But the next comment from Daya made her really happy.

'Wow! Karele? Kitne dino baad khane wala hu main' he said.

'Aapko pasand hai karele ki sabzi?' Shreya asked unable to hide her happiness.

'Ofcourse' said Daya.

'Lekin Daya tujhe to karele se nafrat thi! College ki dino mein toh tu bilkul nahi khata tha' said Abhijeet.

'Haan par ab taste badal gayi hai' said Daya.

Tarika and Purvi smiled at Shreya and she slowed.

'Actually ye sach hai ki mujhe karelo se nafrat thi par yaha Mumbai me aaneke baad mujhe sab sabziyan khane ki aadat pad gayi. Kyunki jab mera naya naya job tha tab main mess me jaata tha. Wo waha mujhe compulsory saari sabjiyan khani padti thi. Toh bas ho gayi aadat. Yummy! Shreya bohot acchi banai hai tumne sabzi' he said.

'Thank you' she said curtly.

The proud and happy balloon which had been growing inside her burst suddenly as if popped by a pin prick.

'Saara plan chaupat ho gaya' said Tarika dully to Purvi

'Are kuch aur try karke delhte hai' said Purvi.  
 **  
** **O-o-o-o**

 **A few days later...**

'Dekh tu na use thoda ignore kar. Jab wo tujhe puchega ki tu usse baat kyu nahi kar rahi toh use bol aisa kuch nahi hai aur tum sirf kaam me busy ho. Phir dekh kaise bahane banayega tere saath time spend karne me' said Tarika one evening as Shreya drove her home.

The next day Shreya decided to try it. She didn't wish him 'Good Morning' as usual and instead of asking questions or doubts about the case to him, she engaged herself in the conversation with Abhijeet instead.

Her nonchalance towards him was bothering him. He thought hard whether he had said anything to her in last few days which had made her angry.

He would then purposely ask her something or the other and try to make her talk to him. Purvi did not miss it. She grinned at Shreya signalling to look at Daya who was standing nearby trying to read a file upside down.

'What's so funny?' shreya asked.

'Sirf bahane dhoond rahe hai tujhse baat karne ke liye' said Purvi giggling.

But then Shreya thought she was being too rude and so much to the annoyance of Tarika and Purvi, she decided to go and talk to Daya once again. Daya was happy and he didn't bring up the topic of her ignorance at all. He dismissed the thought satisfying his mind that she might have been too busy to notice him.

 **O-o-o-o**

'Purvi kal meri chutti hai. Mujhe mere dost ki shaadi me jaana hai' said Shreya at lunch.

'That's good! Ek aakhri baar meri baat man le. Daya ko mat bata ki tu kal nahi aa rahi hai. Aur please uske calls bhi mat utha. Baki yaha sab hum sambhalenge' said Tarika.

'Nahi Tarika. Mujhe koi proof nahi chahiye ab. Main nahi karna chahti ye sab. Agar wo mujhe pasand nahi karte toh main kuch nahi kar sakti. Aur waise bhi hamare saare plans flop ho gaye abhi tak toh' said Shreya dejected.

'Oye! Pyar me itni jaldi haar nahi maante samjhi? Tu wohi kar jo main bolti hoon.

Finally Shreya agreed.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **The next Day** **  
**

'Purvi kya abhi tak kuch bhi pata nahi chala ki Shreya kaha hai? Ab uski bohot fikr ho rahi hai' said Daya.

'Daya yaar kyun fikr kar rahe ho itni. Choti bacchi thodi na hai wo. Wo khud ka khayal rakh sakti hai' said Abhijeet.

'Par kisiko bina kuch bataye kaha chali gayi hogi wo?' asked Daya.

'Sir kahi aisa to nahi ke usne ACP sir se kuch kaha hoga ki wo aaj kyun nahi aayi? Lekin aaj toh ACP sor bureau aaye hi nahi isliye hume kuch pata nahi chal pa raha hai' said Purvi.

Daya pursed his lips but didn't say anything. When he was not looking, Abhijeet gave Purvi thumbs - up.

Eventually they all went home except Daya. He felt extremely worried for Shreya and he decided to go and look whether she had arrived home yet.

Daya was sitting in his car thinking whether he should call ACP sir and ask but at around 10 pm, he heard screeching of the tyres.

When he cast a look outside the entrance gate of her building, he saw her.

Without wasting another minute, he got out of the car and rushed to her.

'Daya sir aap yaha?' she asked completely surprised.

'Kaha gayi thi tum?' he asked angrily.

'Main bahar gayi thi. Kya hua hai? Aap itne gussa kyun hai?' she asked.

'Tum batakar nahi jaa sakti thi? Bureau me kisiko pata nahi tha tum din bhar kaha thi. Main kitna - I mean sab log kitne pareshan the tumhare liye pata hai?' he shouted.

'Sir please aap unchi aawaj me baat mat kijiye. Aur maine ACP sir se permission li thi chutti ki' she said.

'What? Lekin mujhe kyu nahi bataya? Aur kyu li thi chutti tumne?' he asked.

'Aapko kyu batau main? Aur waise bhi aap toh mile bhi nahi mujhe kal dupeher ke baad! Aur mera kuch personal kaam tha isliye chutti li thi maine' said Shreya.

'Doston ko pata hona chahiye ek dusre ke baare me! Agar tum kisi badi problem me phas gayi hoti toh phir kya karti tum?' he asked.

She had been really happy seeing his genuine concern for him. But the word 'friend' had done the damage. Shreya lost her temper.

'I am sorry sir agar meri baat apko buri lagi to lekin mujhe nahi lagta har baat friends ko para honi chahiye' she said stressing on the word 'Friend'.

'Main iss baat par tumse bilkul sehmat nahi hu! Aur koi bhi nahi manega tumhari baatein! Tumne galti ki hai aaj kisi ko inform na karke ki tum kaha jaa rahi ho' said Daya enraged.

'Main kyu bataun aapko sab kuch? Mera personal kaam tha. Uske baare me main kisi bhi dost ko batana nahi chahti' she said.

'Kisike saath thi tum din bhar?' he asked.

'Sir please! Aap ye sawal karna band kijiye! Aap mere 'Friend' hai na? Toh friends' jaise sawal puchiye 'Boyfriend' jaise nahi!' she said angrily and marched off towards her house.

Daya felt extremely enraged by her behaviour and without another word to her, he sat in his car and drove off.

 **O-o-o-o**

After going home, Shreya dialled Tarika's number and told her what had happened.

'Toh finally yakeen ho gaya tujhe?' she asked.

'Haan. Bohot acchi tarah se samajh gayi hu main ki main unki kitni acchi dost hu. Aur Tarika please iske aage mujhe koi proof nahi chahiye' said Shreya.

'Yaar Shreya tu bhi na! Tujhme to jara bhi patience nahi hai! Khair chod ye sab. Ab hume aisa kuch karna hoga jisse Daya ko pata chal jaye ki wo tumse pyar karta hai. Par kya?' she said.

'Tarika please! Jaisa tum soch rahi ho waisa kuch bhi nahi hai!' said Shreya bitterly.

'Oh shut up! Itne saare negative thoughts aate kaha se hai tere dimag me? Mujhe sochne de. Uff! Kya kar sakte hai hum? Oh yes! Tu na use jealous feel kara de!' said Tarika.

'Woh kaise?' she asked.

'Arey tera koi dost toh hoga na college ka? Ekdam handsome dikhne wala. Usse ye sab hum explain karenge. Phir tum logon ko Daya ke saamne thoda natak karna hoga jisse wo jealous ho jayega aur tumse pyar ka izhaar karega' said Tarika.

'Oye madam ye kuch jyada hi filmy nahi ho raha? Aur waise bhi Daya sir se handsome koi bhi dost nahi hai mera. Aur main apne aap ko kisi aur ke saath sapne me bhi nahi dekh sakti.' said Shreya.

'Haan haan pata hai tere 'Daya Sir'bohot handsome hai! Par tujhe tere dost se sachme thodi na shaadi karni hai? Sirf natak hi toh karna hai' argued Tarika.

'Aur agar ye natak karne ke chakkar me kahi sach me mera dost mujhse pyar karne laga toh?' asked Shreya shuddering at the very thought.

'Yaar aisa kuch nahi hoga! Aur agar ho bhi gaya to Daya hai na! Wo sab thik kar dega' she said.

'Wo kya thik karenge? Ulta ek 'Friend' hone ke naate meri shaadi kara denge uss ladke ke saath. Urgh! Bad Option! Dekh main aisa kuch bhi nahi karnewali' said Shreya flatly.

'Tujhse toh baat karne me koo point nahi hai. Thik hai mujhe kuxh aur sochna padega. Main thode din baad bataungi karna kya hai' said Tarika.

'Thik hai. Chal rakhti hun. Neend aa rahi hai mujhe' said Shreya

'Okay. Goodnight!' said Tarika and hung up.

 _Shreya's POV: Maine kuch jyada hi rudely baat ki Daya sir se. Wo mere liye kitne pareshan the. Ye sab proof ikattha karne ke chakkar me maine Daya sir ko bohot hurt kiya hai. Hamare plan ke wajah se sir itne pareshan ho gaye. Lekin ek dost ke liye koi itna pareshan hota hai kya? Uff! Mujhe ye sab nahi sochna chahiye. Lekin aaj maine jo kuch bhi unse bola, uske liye mujhe unse maangni hi hogi._

Before going to bed, Shreya sent Daya a text message apologizing for her rude behaviour.

 **O-o-o-o**

Daya's anger had somewhat subsided but had not completely vanished as he reached home.

 _Daya's POV: Shreya sach hi toh keh rahi thi. Uski har baat jaana mujhe jaroori nahi hai. Aakhir hum dono sirf dost hai, right? Maine bhi aaj kuch jyada hi over react kiya._

His thoughts were disturbed by the shrill ring of his cell phone.  
Daya smiled widely looking at the caller's name flashing on the screen.

He picked up tha call and spoke, 'Ritu Aunty! Kaise hai aap?'

'Wah kya baat hai! Tu abhi puch raha hai mujhe ki main kaisi hoon? Pure saal me time nahi mila tujhe ek call karne ke liye?' Ritu asked in a stern voice.

'Sorry Aunty! Aap ko toh pata hai na hum CID walo ka kaam' said Daya.

'Haan haan. Sab pata hai mujhe. Tu bas ghar aaja phir dekhti hu tujhe' said Ritu.

'Accha Aunty aapne to mujhe daatna hinshuru kar diya. Batayein na kaise hai aap? Aur ghar me baki sab kaise hai?' he asked.

'Yaha sab mast hai. Tu kaisa hai Daya? Hum sab bohot miss karte hai tujhe. Tu waha akela Mumbai me. Tera khayal rakhne ke liye bhi koi nahi hoga waha Mumbai me.' said Ritu.

'Main thik hu Aunty. Aap meri fikr mat kijiye.' said Daya.

'Aacha tujhe ek khush khabar sunani thi. Hamare Sameer ki shaadi tay ho gayi hai! Aur pandirji ne do hafton baad wala muhurat nikala hai!' said Ritu happily.

'Kya? Wow! That's great news! Sameer ki shaadi! Aur ladki kaun hai?' asked Daya.

'Arey apne Tiwari saab ki beti hai na Preeti uske saath. Maine tujhe isi liye call kiya tha. Do hafte baad shaadi ki rasme shuru ho jayegi. Toh tu ab tere office me bol de ki tujhe ek hafte ki chutti chahiye. Aur haan tu koi bahane nahi banayega samjhe?' asked Ritu.

'Ofcourse main aayunga! Aur wo bhi poore hafte ki chutti lekar' said Daya happily.

'Chalo accha hai. Aur haan tujhse ek aur jaroori baat kehni thi. Dekh hum log tujhe koi force nahi karenge par rishta hi aisa hai ki tu mana nahi kar payega' said Ritu.

'Aap kya bol rahi hai? Main kuch samjha nahi' said Daya.

'Daya tere Uncle aur maine baithkar ek decision liya hai. Teri shaadi ka. Wo Tiwari saab ki badi beti hai na Prerna wo bohot acchi ladki hai. Tu Sameer ki shaadi ke liye aa hi raha hai toh ek baar mil le usse.' said Ritu.

'Ek minute. Ek minute. Ye mere shaadi ki baat kaha se aa gayi? Dekho Aunty main aap dono ki bohot respect karta hoon par please mujhe kisi ladki se nahi milna' said Daya.

'Are Daya hum sirf teri bhalai chahte hai. Dekh mujhe pata hai tu kyu mana kar raha hai. Uss ladki ne tujhe dhokha diya lekin ab main tumhari zindagi barbaad nahi hone dungi. Prerna bohot acchi ladki hai. Wo khush rakhegi tumhe' said Ritu.

'Aunty aisa kuch bhi nahi hai. Dekhiye main Sonali ko bhool chuka hoon. Aur main apni zindagi se bohot khush hoon -' Daya was speaking but Ritu cut him across.

Tujhe sirf milne me kya problem hai? Agar Prerna tujhe pasand nahi aayi toh koi aur ladki dekh lenge' said Ritu.

'Aunty aap samajh nahi rahe ho. Main kisi bhi ladki se nahi milna chahta kyunki - kyunki meri zindagi me koi ladki hai' said Daya.

There was a brief pause and then Ritu spoke in a surprised voice, 'Kya? Tumhari zindagi me koi ladki hai? Ye toh badi khushi ki baat hai Daya? Tumne to kabhi kuch bataya nahi? Naam kya hai uska? Kya karti hai?' questioned Ritu.

Daya felt blank. He had told a lie so that she would drop the subject of his marriage, but now what? Whose name should he tell?

'Hello? Daya tu sun raha hai na?' came Ritu's voice.

'Haan. Haan. Aunty main sun raha hoon' said Daya.

'Toh bata na kaun hai wo ladki?' she asked again.

'Uhh... Aunty actually mujhe...kuch jaroori kaam karna hai. Toh ye sab baatein hum milne ke baad karenge' said Daya.

'Thik hai. Par ab ek baat tu kaan kholkar sun le. Tu uss ladki ko bhi saath lekar aa Sameer ki shaadi me. Mujhe uss ladki se milna hai' said Ritu.

'Kya? Aunty ye kaise mumkin hai? Wo - wo job karti hai aur usse chutti nahi mil sakti!' exclaimed Daya.

'Dekh wo mujhe kuch pata nahi. Tu baat kar le usse. Agar tu akele aaya toh main tujhe ghar ke andar nahi lungi. Hame tum dono ka intejar rahega. Thike ab main phone rakhti hun. Tu apan kaam poora kar le. Lekin meri baat dhyan se yaad rakhna' said Ritu.

'Jee main - main aata hu' said Daya and he disconnected the call.

 _Daya's POV: oh no! Ab main kya karu? Meri toh koi girlfriend nahi hai. Ab kise le jaun apne saath? Agar akela gaya toh Aunty ko kya jawab dunga? Agar unhe pata chal gaya ki maine unse jhooth bola toh wo mujhe jabardasti uss ladki se mila denge. Aur main kisi bhi ladki se milna nahi chahta. Nahi nahi mujhe kuch na kuch to karna hi padega._

His phone beeped on an incoming text message. It was from Shreya. He read her apology message and then suddenly he thought of an idea. His brain began to work at twice his normal speed.

'Shreya! Yes! Shreya! Mujhe pata hai mujhe kya karna hai! Kal hi main usse baat kar lunga!' Daya muttered in a low voice his eyes alight with excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day Daya found Shreya working alone at her desk. He approached her a bit cautiously and said, 'Shreya aaj ghar janese pehle mujhe tumse kuch jaroori baat karni hai' he said.

'Kya baat hai sir? Aap kuch jyada hi pareshan lag rahe hai' said Shreya.

'Abhi yaha bolna thik nahi. Hum office ke baad mere ghar chalke baat karenge okay? Thoda personal hai' he said.

'Personal?' said Shreya trying hard to focus on some invisible spot on her desk.

'Haan. Aur kisise kuch mat kehna' said Daya with a grave face.

Shreya nodded not even bothering to hide the rising trepidation in her mind.

 **O-o-o-o**

Daya turned the key in the lock and he walked inside his house followed by a timid looking Shreya.

'Baitho na' said Daya.

Shreya looked at him but didn't sit. She was positively terrified now. What could be the matter?

'Tum kuch jyada hi pareshan lag rahi ho' said Daya.

'Sir aap hi ki wajah se toh ho raha hai sab kuch. Jaldi batayiye na baat kya hai?' she said.

'Dekho... accha ye lo pehle tum thoda paani pi lo' said Daya handing her a glass of water.

Shreya took a gulp of water from the glass.

'Shreya mujhe tumhari ek help chahiye thi. Hum dono ko engagement karni hogi' said Daya avoiding eye contact with her.

Shreya almost choked. She quickly swallowed the gulp of water. After hearing his words, she was sure she would have spit out all the water.

'Excuse me? Kya kaha aapne?' she enquired.

'Sorry main thoda nervous ho gaya tha. Matlab asal me nahi. Hume sirf aisa natak karna hoga. Meri Finacée hone ki acting karni hogi' said Daya feeling slightly embarrassed.

'What the...? Did he just say what I thought he just said? He wanted her to be his fake Fiancée?' Shreya wondered.

She blinked several times and her heart seemed to speed up a hundred times faster and the room suddenly began spinning around her.

'Sir ye aap kya keh rahe hai?' she asked.

'Dekho main tumhe shuru se sab detail me batata hoon. Wo kya hai ki mere bachpan ke dost ke chote bhai ki shaadi hai do hafte baad. Unki family mujhe bohot acche se jaanti hai aur wo log bilkul meri family ki tarah hai. Tumhe mere aur Sonali ke baare me pata hoga na?' asked Daya.

'Haan' said Shreya looking at him.

'Wo kya hai na Ritu Aunty matlab mere dost ki maa unhe bhi Sonali ke baare me sab kuch pata hai. Aur Sonali se break up hone ke baad main bohot disturb ho gaya tha. Toh aunty ko lagta hai ki mujhe ab shaadi ke bare me sochna chahiye' said Daya.

'Haan sahi toh keh rahi hai wo' said Shreya dreamily.

'Kya?' asked Daya

'Nahi. Nahi kuch nahi' said Shreya quickly.

'Toh kal aunty ne mujhe shaadi me invite karne ke liye call kiya tha tab wo mujhe bol rahi thi ki unhone mere liye ek ladki dekhi hai. Aur wo chahte hai ki main usse mil lu' said Daya.

'Kya? Aur phir aapne haan kardi?' asked Shreya shocked.

'Are nahi. Maine unhe saaf saaf bata diya mi mujhe kisi bhi ladki se nahi milna' said Daya.

'Oh. Phir thik hai' said Shreya smiling widely.

'Tum kyu itni khush ho rahi ho?' asked Daya looking suspiciously at her.

'Nahi toh! Accha to boliye na aage kya hua?' asked Shreya diverting him from the topic.

'Maine kaha unse lekin aunty maane ke liye tayar hi nahi thi. Toh mere muh se nikal gaya ki meri yaha Mumbai ek girlfriend hai.' said Daya.

Shreya looked at him and said, 'Par aisa toh kuch bhi nahi hai na?'

'Nahi. Lekin aunty ne bohot saare sawal karna shuru kar diye. Ladki ka naam kya hai lya karti hai. Toh maine bahana bana diya ki main busy hoon. Waha aakar bataunga. Lekin phir aunty ne toh hadd kar hi. Unhone mujhse kaha ki tum uss ladki ko shaadi me lekar aao. Wo milna chahti hai uss ladki se. Maine unhe bohot samjhane ki koshish ki par wo nahi maani. Maine bohot soch liye phir mere dimag me ye khayal aaya ki main tumse puch sakta hoon ye natak karne ke liye. Sirf saat din ki baat hai Shreya. Main unhe bataunga ki hamari engagement hui hai. It will be a Contract Engagement' said Daya.

Shreya stared at him blankly. What the hell was happening with her? Should she accept his offer or no? For a brief moment she was tempted to accept it. A whole with with Daya and that too as his Fiancée! It sounded quite an advantageous prospect. But then the harsh reality struck her. It would only be a Contract Engagement. And after becoming used to having him around all the time, will she be able to cope with the reality that she is nothing more than a friend to him? No! I shouldn't do it! Main hi kyu? Aapko koi dusri ladki yaad kyu nahi aayi ye natak karne ke liye?

'Sir ye main kaise...' her voice trailed off.

'Shreya I know main tumse bohot jyada maang raha hu. Par uss waqt mere paas koi option nahi tha. Aur main nahi milna chahta kisi bhi ladki se.' said looking at her with expectant eyes.

'Aapko kisi aur se puch lete ye natak karne ke liye?' asked Shreya.

'Baat ye hai ki tum mere baare me bohot kuch jaanti ho. Agar waha pe tumse kisi ne ulte sidhe sawal kar liye toh tum acche se jawab de paogi' said Daya.

'Aap convince kitna accha kar lete hai' said Shreya.

'Iska matlab tum ye natak karne ke liye tayar ho?' asked Daya happily.

'Jee nahi. Maine aise kab kaha? Mujhe sochne ke liye waqt chahiye' said Shreya.

'Isme sochna kya hai? Sach me thodi na engagement karni hai hame?' asked Daya.

'Sach me nahi karni isiliye to problem hai na' Shreya wanted to shout but she decided to stay silent.

'Shreya please mere liye ek baar itna kar lo. Please mana mat karna. Tum ye kar sakti ho main jaanta hoon. Tumhari chutti ke liye main baat karunga ACP sir se. Aur kisi ko kuch batane ki jaroorat nahi hai. Mera dost Goa me rehta hai. Tum bhi ek hafta chutti enjoy kar paogi. Waise bhi hame kaha time milta hai chutti par jane ka?' asked Daya.

'Sir please aap mujhe aaj raat ka waqt dijiye sochne ke liye' said Shreya.

'Okay. Okay. Tum ghar jaakar aaram se soch lo. Aur kal main tumahre jawab ka intejar karunga' said Daya.

'Main chalti hu sir' said Shreya and moved towards the door to leave.

'Shreya ek minute' Daya called.

'Jee sir?' she asked.

'Agar tum kuch aisa waisa soch rahi ho toh you can trust me... samajh rahi ho na tum main kya kehna chahta hoon? Mere saath akele aane me tumhe koi problem to nahi?' he asked.

Shreya felt herself going red in face. 'Sir mujhe aap par bharosa hai. Aapko nahi pata ki main apne aap ko kitna safe mehsus karti hu jab aap mere saath hote hai' she said.

Daya stared at her for an entire minute hearing her words. Finally Shreya broke the eye contact and left wishing him 'Good night'

 **O-o-o-o**

When Shreya told Tarika and Purvi about Daya's proposal they were absolutely thrilled.

'Mujhe laga tum dono ko ye news shocking lagegi' said Shreya.

'Awesome news hai! Itna accha mauka hum haath se kaise jaane ee sakte hai? Hum kitne dino se aisa mauka taalaash rahe the. Dekh tu waha uske saath akeli jayegi. Aur baki log samajh rahe honge ki tum dono ek dusre ke pyar karte ho. Toh obviously tum dono bohot time saath me spend karoge. Aur phir Daya samajh jayega ki wo ladki tum hi ho jise wo dhoond raha hai' said Tarika.

'Isse accha mauka ho hi nahi sakta Shreya. Tarika sach keh rahi hai. Aur dekh waha Shaadi hai. Toh bohot saare guests bhi aaye honge. Wahi pe koi ek ladka pakad le aur friendship lar le usse. Bas dekhna phir Daya sir kaise jealous hote hai.' said Purvi.

'Tum dono samajh nahi rahi ho. Ye sirf saat din ke liye hai. Aur agar Daya sir ne aise kuch bhi nahi kiya toh main kya karu? Don't you realise that I'll start loving him even more and it will be very difficult for me once those seven days will get over' said Shreya.

'Shreya dekh aisa kuch nahi hoga. Tu jaa uske saath. Dekh jab ti wapas aayegi toh sab kuch badal gaya hoga' said Tarika earnestly.  
 **  
** **O-o-o-o**

The next day Shreya called Daya and told him that she was ready to come with him. The previous night she had thought about it. She felt excited and nervous at the same time. An entire week with Daya! It was like a dream come true. She was ready to face the consequences whatever they might be but she just couldn't refuse him.

Daya was extremely happy with her decision. He spoke to ACP sir about their leave and he got permission too.

'Kya bataya aapne ACP sir ko?' Shreya asked him.

'Tum fikr mat karo. Sach nahi bataya hai. You know Shreya aaj main kitna khush hoon. Sirf tumhare decision ki wajah se! I just love you for this!' he exclaimed.

 **O-o-o-o**

The days seemed to pass in a blur. This was the first time they would be together without anybody to disturb them and without the burden of work hanging on them. Shreya wanted to make the most of it. She didn't want it to go wrong in any way.

The previous night before they were going to leave, Shreya was packing her bag when the bell rang. She was surprised to find Daya at her door.

'Sir aap yaha iss waqt?' she asked.

'Haan wo packing ho gayi?' he asked.

'Jee. Bas abhi ho gayi' she said.

'Uh okay main ek jaroori kaam se aaya tha actually' said Daya awkardly.

'Kya hua?' she asked.

It was a necessary part of their muse. How much weird and uncomfortable he felt, he would have to do it.

'Hum unhe ye batane wale hai ki hamari engagement hui hai. Toh engagement ring lekar aaya tha main' said Daya looking at her to see her reaction.

Shreya looked away. She felt very strange. It was impossible to describe her feelings. She saw Daya extracting a velvet blue box from his jeans pocket. He opened the box and Shreya gasped. There sat a beautiful ring with a single huge diamond. It was sparkling innocently.

'Yeh sab...' said Shreya looking at him.

'Karna padega. I know tumhe kaisa feel ho raha hai. I am sorry' he said.

 _Shreya's POV: Kya pata hai aapko? Kaash aap sach me mere dil ke baat jaan pate. Aap ko toh kuch bhi pata nahi Daya._

Shreya was surprised when he gently took her hand in his and slipped the ring onto her finger.

She stared breathlessly at her own hand. She saw that Daya had already worn his.

'Kaisi lagi?' he asked.

It was indeed very beautiful. Shreya marvelled its beauty for a moment watching as the yellow light in her room refracted from the shiny diamond.

'It's perfect sir' she said.

'Great! Ab bas mujhe 'Sir' na bulane ki aadat dal lo' he said.

Shreya stared at him for a moment and then said, 'It's perfect Daya'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Daya drove his SUV to pick up Shreya from her home. Finally they loaded their back packs into the car and they set off for their long unusual journey to Goa.

A comfortable silence settled between then as the SUV manoeuvred through the moderately busy highway. They halted at a hotel at night for dinner and then continued their journey.

Morning dawned quickly.

Daya hummed the song along with the radio as he drove the car. Shreya was watching the trees and poles pass by. The sun was shining brightly on them.

'Sir aur kitni der?' she asked.

'Phir se sir?' Daya questioned.

'Sorry. Daya' said Shreya.

'Bas dus minute aur' said Daya smiling.

'Okay' she said.

'Shreya tum itna tension kyu le rahi ho. Normally behave karo. Koi problem nahi hoga okay' he said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

'Haan Daya. Bas thodi nervous hoon' she said looking at the glittering ring on her finger.

'Tumhe andaza nahi hai tum kitna enjoy karne wali ho. Mera dost ka ghar ekdam beach ke saamne hai. Wo sab log kuch saal US me rehte the. Abhi ek saal pehle wapas India aa gaye. Sab log bohot friendly aur pyare hai. Modern khaylat ke hai. Koi problem nahi hogi' said Daya.

Shreya actually relaxed a bit. The exciting holiday had started. She was indeed feeling wonderful.

'Okay. Hum pohoch gaye' Daya announced after ten minutes.

Shreya cast a look at the huge house in front of her as she got down from the car. It indeed looked very beautiful. It had several small french windows and seemed very open and airy.

As they approached the door, Daya yelled, 'Rajiv? Kaha ho? Main aa gaya!'

A moment later the door flung open and a man of average height, very fair and of muscular built came outside. His face split into a happy smile as he saw Daya. He almost ran forward and gave him a hug.

'Mom! Shanaya! Sameer! Are sab log jaldi aa jao! Dekho kaun aaya hai!' Rajiv shouted.

Shreya stood beside Daya feeling a bit awkward as more people came out. There were excited squeals and whispers and everyone hugged Daya. The men exchanged a formal 'Hello' and a smile with Shreya but a girl called Shanaya gave Shreya a warm hug ans whispered, 'Welcome home Bhabhi!'

'Okay main aap sab ko Shreya se introduce karwa leta hoon.' said Daya.

'Shreya ye Rajiv hai mera dost. Ye uski wife Sakshi. Ye Rajiv ka bhai Sameer jiski shaadi hai aur ye Rajiv ki choti behen Shanaya. Aur ye hai Ritu aunty aur Rajesh Uncle. Aur ye hai Shreya meri Fiancée' said Daya putting an arm around her.

Shreya smiled at and then and muttered a hello.

'Wow! She's pretty! Aap toh bade lucky hai' said Shanaya laughing.

'Sach me bohot sundar hai. Aur naam bhi bohot pyara hai. Accha chalo come in. Andar jaakr dher saari baatein karenge' said Ritu taking Shreya with her.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **Day 1**

Shreya blended with the Malhotra family very quickly. They were very warm and welcoming. All the nervousness which she had in her mind, vanished into thin air. She felt as if she knew them since ages.

'Shreya was in the kitchen helping Shanaya make tea when Ritu said, 'Shreya I am so happy ki tum Daya ki life me ho. Tumhe Sonali ke baare me toh pata hi hoga na?'

'Haan. Mujhe pata hai.' said Shreya.

'Mujhe Daya ki bohot fikr hoti thi. Aur tumhe sach kahu, kuch din pehle hamari jab phone pe baat hui thi tab toh mujhe laga tha ki Daya jhooth bol raha hai mujhse. Isliye maine use kaha ki wo tumhe yaha lekar aaye. I am glad ki Daya ne tumhe chuna hai apni life partner ke roop me' said Ritu.

'Thanks aunty' said Shreya smiling.

'I swear jab maine tumhe dekha tab mujhe kitna accha laga pata hai! Mujhe toh wo Prerna bilkul pasand nahi. Lekin tum toh beautiful ho, dashing ho, intelligent ho aur sexy bhi!' said Shanaya giggling.

'Shanaya baatein band kar! Pehle kaam par dhyan de. Wo paani ubal raha hai' said Ritu.

'Wow. You guys are such a cute family! Daya hamesha baatein karte hai aap logon ke baare me. I am so happy ki main yaha aayi aur aap sabse mulakat hui' said Shreya.

'Thanks sweety. Hum bhi bohot khush hue tumse milkar' said Ritu.

'Accha Shreya main tumhe tumhare naam se hi bulaungi ok. Kyunki tum officially toh meri bhabhi kyuki Daya mere bhai hai par 'Shreya bhabhi' bohot old fashioned lag raha hai. I hope tumhe koi problem nahi hai?' asked Shanaya.

'Not at all' said Shreya.

'Great! Accha ye batao ki propose kisne kiya? Aur kaise? Mujhe na poori story sunni hai start se end tak' said Shanaya.

'Offo! Saari baatein aaj hi karni hai aisa koi rule nahi hai hamare ghar ka! Wo pura hafta hamare saath hi rehne wali hai. Tab puch lena. Shreya tera sar phat jayega iski baatein sun sun kar. Agar tujhe iski muh par tape lagane ka mann kare na toh bindas laga de! Such a chatterbox she is!' said Ritu.

'Nahi nahi aunty aisa kuch nahi hai' said Shreya.

Shanaya started arguing about something with her mother and Shreya began to think. There was a tight knot in her stomach. What would she tell her now? There was no love story! This was a contract engagement! Now she would have to cook up some stupid love story to tell Shanaya. They were such sweet people. She hated lying to them.

'Daya sir kaha phasa liye aapne mujhe' Shreya thought.

Ritu finally went out of the kitchen and Shanaya said, 'finally mom chali gayi. Aacha batao batao tumhari love story!' said Shanaya.

'Shanaya... uh... woh' Shreya began but at the precise moment Sameer came inside.

'Are tum dono yaha kya kar rahi ho? Bahar chalo aur guests bhi aaye hain. Aur Shanaya tumhare friends bhi aa gaye. Bhabhi aap aayein bahar main aapko meri honewali wife Preeti se milata hoon' he said.

Shreya let out a sigh of relief. She was saved for now. But she was sure Shanaya would bring up the topic later. By that time she would have to think of some believable story.  
 **  
** **O-o-o-o**

Shreya had been introduced to so many people by now that she had trouble remembering names of all of them. She was looking for Daya and spotted him. He gave her a slight nod beckoning her to come towards him when someone tapped on Shreya's shoulder.

Shreya turned around and received a big surprise.

'Rishabh! Tum yaha?' she squealed in delight.

'Haan Shanaya ne mujhe invite kiya uski bhai ki shaadi me. Shanaya meri friend hai. Tum yaha kaise? Aur ye kya tumhari engagement kab ho gai' he asked looking at the ring in her index finger.

'Bas ek mahine pehle ki baat hai. Rajiv mere honewale husband ke bohot acche dost hai. Hum dono aaj subah hi aa gaye. Kitne dino baad mile hai hum! Kaise ho tum?' she asked.

They continued chatting for some time. Daya was watching Shreya speak with Rishabh from a distant corner. He couldn't hear what they were speaking. But he could see her talking and laughing with him. He had never seen him before. He wondered how Shreya knew him so well.

 **O-o-o-o**

Lunch time came quickly and Shreya climbed the stairs looking for Daya.

Shreya walked inside speaking, 'Daya meri bag kaha rakhi - oops sorry!' she yelled seeing him shirtless.

'Knock karke nahi aa sakti tum?' he asked in an irritated voice.

Shreya had her eyes covered but she couldn't help stealing a glance at his chiselled chest.

'Ab mujhe kaise pata chalega ki aap kapde change kar rahe hai? Actually aapko darwaja andar se lock karna chahiye!' said Shreya.

'Idhar dekhna mat! Ek toh ye shirt bhi nahi mil raha' he muttered.

He finally wore his shirt and said, 'Ho gaya mera'

'Meri bag yaha kyun rakhi hai?' she asked.

'Tum meri fiancée ho. Ab tumhari bag mere kamre me nahi to aur kaha rakhenge?' he asked.

'Accha aap bahar jayein. Mujhe fresh hokar kapde change karne hai' she said.

'Haan jaa raha hu' he said.

Just as he was about to exit the room, he turned back and said, 'Shreya aage se room knock karke andar anna. Agar agli baar maine sirf boxer shorts hi pehne ho toh?'

'What?! Aap kitne besharam hai! Nikal jayein iss kamre se abhi!' she shouted.

Daya ran outside laughing heartily as Shreya slammed the bedroom door shut.  
 **  
** **O-o-o-o**

Later that day, Shreya enjoyed herself very much talking and laughing with the relatives, friends and guests who had arrived for the wedding.

At 9 pm, Shanaya said, 'Shreya chalo dinner ka time ho gaya hai. Tum please Daya ko neeche bula logi?'

'Haan kyu nahi. Main abhi bulakar lati hu unhe' said Shreya.

She climbed the stairs and entered Daya's room. It was very dark inside. The lights had been switched off. Shreya groped in the darkness to find the switchboard. She accidently stepped on the pillow and stumbled and was about to fall down but two strong hands grabbed her and prevented her from falling.

Her saviour switched on the light and Shreya screamed.

It was none other than Daya but this time he was wearing a sleeve less T- shirt and superman boxer shorts. A bath towel hung around his neck.

Shreya turned to face the wall immediately.

'Tumhari problem kya hai? Tum knock karke kyu nahi aati? Ek hi din me tumne mujhe do baar aise dekh liya hai' he said.

'Mujhe kya pata aap iss andhere me andar honge? Light lagane me kya problem hai aapko?' she asked.

'Chodo. Tumse behes karne se koi matlab nahi hai.' he said.

Shreya pictured him in black shirt and superman boxers. She giggled.

'Kya hua? Has kyu rahi ho?' he asked.

'Kuch nahi. Aap abhi bhi superman boxer shorts pehente hai?' she asked sniggering.

'Haso mat. Wo mere liye lucky hai' he said softly.

'Kya? Lucky? Daya aap bhi na!' she said letting out a snort of laughter.

'Chup raho! Waise tum kya karne aayi thi yaha?' he asked changing the topic.

'Kuch nahi sab neeche aapka dinner ke liye wait kar rahe. Wohi batane aayi thi' said Shreya.

'Okay. Main ata hoon' said Daya.

'Aap is waqt nahane gaye the? Iska matlab aap ne subah...?' she asked staring at him.

'Je nahi madam jaise aap soch rahi hai waise kuch bhi nahi hai. Mujhe din me do baar nahane ki aadat hai' said Daya.

'Oh okay' said Shreya giggling.

She turned to go but Daya caught her arm and stopped her. His simple touch caused goose bumps to appear on her skin.

'Kya hua?' he asked.

'Kuch nahi. Aap jaldi aayein. Main neeche jaa rahi hu' she said looking away quickly hoping he didn't notice the blush spreading across her cheeks.

She felt really stupid. 'Stop acting like a schoolgirl with a hopeless crush Shreya! Try to control your emotions!' she scolded herself as she turned to leave.

'Nahi ruko. Mujhe tumse kuch puchna tha. Tum uss ladke ko kaise jaanti ho jisse tum subah baatein kar rahi thi?' he asked.

Shreya smiled. So he had noticed them speaking with each other.

'Oh. Aap Rishabh ki baat toh nahi kar rahe? Wo mere college ka dost hai.' said Shreya.

'Hmm. Mujhe laga hi tumhara dost hoga. Poore paanch minute baat kar rahi thi tum usse mujhe poori taarah ignore karke' said Daya.

'Toh kya hua? Aapko bura toh nahi laga ki maine aapko ignore karke usse baat ki?' she asked.

'Nahi toh. Mujhe bura kyu lagega? Main sirf jaana chahta tha ki wo hai kaun. Waise dikhne me kuch khaas nahin laga wo mujhe. Asal me nahi hoga par dikhne me tumse kuch jyaada hi bada lagta hai' he said quickly.

'Daya aapko wo accha nahi laga dikhne me? Aap mujhse puchenge to wo bohot young aur handsome dikhta hai. College me kitni saari ladkiyan uspar flat hoti thi Aur agar wo aapko mujhse bada lagta hai toh hum dono ko dekhkar bhi log aise hi bolte honge ki aap mujhse dikhne me bade lagte hai' said Shreya teasing him.

Daya found it quite strange but he didn't like that Shreya was praising someone else in front of him.

'Bas! Bohot ho gaya. Hum uss Rishabh ke baare me kyu itni baatein kar rahe hai? Tum jao main aat hu' said Daya.

Shreya was smiling widely to herself as she left the room. It was obvious that Daya was getting too jealous. She had a strong urge to run back to him and tell him that all the praise was not true and she found him the handsomest but she stopped herself from committing such a foolish act. Looking at Daya's behaviour right now, a slightest ray of hope had emerged into her mind that Daya liked her more than a friend.

 _ **A/N - Hope you liked the Chapter. Like our poor Shreya you readers too must be having trouble remembering names of so many new characters which have been introduced in this chapter. But don't worry; most of them won't be playing any important role. They have been added just for extending the family! Please leave a review ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N – Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Can't thank personally due to lack of time. But I can't tell you how much happy they make me_

 **Chapter 6**

After dinner, Shreya went to Daya's room to get her night clothes. She was about to leave when Daya came inside. 'Kaha jaa rahi ho?'

'Kaha matlab? Sone jaa rahi hu! Aapko neend nahi aa rahi kya?' she asked.

'Are tum yaha nahi sonewali?' he asked.

'Daya kuch bhi bolne se pehle thodi toh sharam kijiye! Main yaha kaise so sakti hu?' she asked.

'Are kyu nahi so sakti? Tum meri Fiancée ho!' he exclaimed.

'Exactly! Main aapki Fiancée hoon. Wife nahi! Main Shanaya ke room me sonewali hu. Kal aakar bag bhi le jaungi yaha se. Aap bhi so jayein. Thak gaye honge. Good Night' said Shreya smiling sweetly.

'Waise bag le jane ki kya jaroorat hai? Yahi par rehne do' said Daya.

'Kyu?' asked Shreya confused.

'Sach bataun? Dekho phirse mat kehna ki bolne se pehle sharam kiya karo' said Daya with a naughty smile.

'Aisa kya reason hai?' she enquired.

He wrapped his hands tightly around her arms and moved closer to her. Shreya blinked and tried to move but he had blocked her.

'What the hell was he doing?' she wondered.

He let the tension build for a moment and then whispered, 'Wo kya hai na subah alarm ke bajne se meri neend nahi khulti toh jab tum yaha aaogi tumhari bag se kapde ya phir aur kuch lene toh mujhe please utha dena' he said smirking.

'Daya! You are impossible! Mujhe sone dijiye. Aur roz subah main nahi uthanewali apko!' she said angrily.

 **O-o-o-o**

 **Day 2**

Shreya wandered into the living room when Shanaya came inside followed by Prerna.

'Guys guys! Main aur Prerna sabke liye hot Chocolate bana rahe hai! Who all are interested?' Shanaya asked.

'Mere liye do glass banana please. Mujhe bohot pasand hai' said Daya.

Shreya saw him and smiled. He was looking really good in white shirt and blue jeans.

She went over to him. 'Aap tayar bhi ho gaye? Mujhe laga abhi tak soye honge aap. Sorry main apko uthana hi bhul gayi'

'Prerna ne uthaya mujhe' he said.

'Kya? Wo kya kar rahi thi subah subah aapke kamre me?' she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

'Ab tumne mujhe subah jaldi uthane se mana kar diya toh maine Ritu aunty ko bol diya. Unhone ye kaam Prerna ko bol diya. Ab main kya kar sakta hoon? Waise bohot pyar se uthati hai wo' he said watching her closely.

She gave him an angry look and went away.

Daya's POV: Wah sab kitne aasani se sach laga tumhe Shreya! Theek se mila bhi nahi hoon main Prerna se aur tum ho ki main jo bhi bolu sab maan leti ho! Khair koi baat nahi Kal uss Rishabh ke saath baatein kar rahi thi na mujhe ignore karke uski ye punishment samajh lo!

The Hot Chocolate was ready within half an hour. Daya smacked his lips as he drank his second cup. He then went to the kitchen to dispose it

She was filing the cups with Hot Chocolate. He stood behind her waiting for her to move.

She took the tray and spun around and was met by an immediate force. She felt a hot sensation running down the front of her stomach.

'Ouch!' Prerna yelled.

Then realised what had happened. She had just walked straight into Daya and spilt hot chocolate on the pair of them.  
Prerna looked at him totally scared. That was the first time she had looked at him closely. He was tall, well built and had a handsome face. He wore a white T-shirt and blue jeans.

'Oh my god! I am so sorry! Maine aapka shirt kharab kar diya! Maine dekha hi nahi... I am so sorry!' said Prerna looking flustered.

Instead of getting angry, the man got busy staring at her. She had a pretty face.

'Its okay. Main thik hoon' he said calmly.

'Bewajah meri wajah se aapki shirt kharab hui!' she said not paying attention to him.

The hot chocolate had left a slightly noticeable patch of brown on her jeans. A couple of drops had fallen on the floor as well.

She stared at his chest and saw the chocolate staining his white shirt, the wet fabric clinging to his skin.

Prerna closed her eyes in horror.

The Hot Chocolate had not messed his dark blue jeans. It was just his unfortunate white shirt.

Prerna looked up and saw that he was still staring at her. She couldn't stop admiring his mesmerising eyes and manly handsome face.

'Too bad he is already engaged!' she thought sadly.

She felt herself going red in face under his penetrating stare.

'It's okay. Kya main ye le lu?' he asked pointing at the tray in Prerna's hand.

He threw the cups in the dustbin and placed the tray in the table.

'Waise tumhari bhi galati nahi hai! Tumhe kaise pata hota ki main tumhare piche khada hoon?' he said.

'I am really sorry. Main bohot sharminda hoon. Aur aapki shirt...' she said.

'Relax. Mere paas dusri shirt hai. Its not a big deal.' he said simply.

'Aap itne shaant kaise reh sakte hai. Main apki jagah hoti toh ab tak kitna hungama kiya hota! Wo stain nikalne me kitna waqt lagega.' she said looking at him incredulously.

'Sirf ek shirt hi toh hai! Nahi nikala daag toh naya le lunga!' he said.

Prerna really didn't know what to say. She found his reaction very strange.

'Tum Prerna ho na?' he asked.

'Haan. Aur mujhe pata hai aap Senior Inspector Daya hai. Bohot padha hai aapke baare me newspaper me' she said smiling.

'Thanks' said Daya.

Then out of nowhere two kids came running into the kitchen. They seemed to be chasing one another. In all the haste they pushed Prerna as they ran passed her.

'Noooooo!' she uttered as she crashed into Daya's chest.

He prevented her from falling and they separated immediately.

'Oh no! I am so sorry! Main - oh no!' she said pointing at his shirt where she had crashed.

Daya looked at his shirt only to find her pink lipstick stains on it.

'Aaj ka din mere shirt ke liye bohot unfortunate hai.' said Daya grinning.

'I think hume bahar jana chahiye. Main agar ek minute aur yaha ruki aur phirse kuch ho gaya toh?' said Prerna.

Daya laughed. 'Don't worry. Aur kuch nahi hoga. Tum jao bahar. Main room me jaakar ye shirt change karke aata hoon' he said.

At that precise moment, Shreya came into the kitchen.

'Daya aap yaha hai? Main aapko kabse dhoond -'  
She stopped speaking abruptly spotting him and Prerna together.

Her eyes were drawn to the pink lipstick stain on his arm. Hee eyes then moved over to the hot chocolate stains which stood out on his white shirt. She whipped up her head and their eyes met.

Prerna cleared her throat. 'Main bas abhi aayi' she said and went out.

She stood there not looking at him, obviously waiting for his explanation.

He went to her and took her by her arm. 'Shreya...' he said.

'Shirt change kar lijiye' she said.

'Tum mere saath chalo room me. Mujhe tumse bast karni hai. Please mana mat karna' he said.

She allowed herself to be led by him to his room. Once they were inside, he shut the door and faced her.

'Shreya ye sab ek accident tha. Main sab batata hun ki kya hua exactly' he said.

'Daya main aap par shak nahi kar rahi. Aapko mujhe koi bhi explanation dene ki zaroorat nahi hai. Aur aap aur Prerna kya karte hai mujhe usse kya? Humne to bas Contact engagement kiya hai' she said in a hurt voice.

'Mujhe yaad dilane ki jaroorat nahi hai. I know humne contract engagement ki hai. Mujhe tumhe explanation dena jaroori laga isliye bol diya bas' he said.

She stood there for a moment and then went to his wardrobe. She withdrew a feshly ironed shirt for him.

'Ye pehen lijiye. Main neeche jaa rahi hoon' she said softly.

Daya watched her leave and when she was at the door, he said in a loud voice, 'Aur ek baat. Subah maine tumse jhooth kaha tha. Prerna ne mujhe nahi jagaya tha. Main khud utha tha alarm laga kar. Main subah sirf majak kar raha tha' he said.

Shreya nodded to him and smiled widely turning her back to him so that he wouldn't spot her. She had known all along that he was joking but his confirmation made her really happy.

 **O-o-o-o**

Daya and Prerna bonded really well. Shreya was surprised that he had became friends with Prerna in such a short span of time. As far as she knew Daya, he would not talk much with a total stranger.

 **O-o-o-o**

The long guest list for the wedding included Sameer's friends and Rajiv Malhotra's guests from abroad as well. The Malhotra family had arranged a pre - wedding ball night especially for the guests and friends. Shreya had never been to a wedding ball before. She was damn excited.

Shreya wore a flowy black and grey gown, with minimum make up and let her hair curl a bit loosely.

'You look absolutely ravishing' Daya whispered in her ear.

'Thank you' she said smiling at him.

The soon to be wedded couple had already taken to the dance floor. Everyone clapped and cheered for them. Then one by one, all the couples trickled onto the dance floor.

Shreya looked over to Daya who was busy talking with Rajiv. She wondered whether he would ask her to dance with him.

'Hey Shreya! Let's dance' said Rishabh appearing by her side looking dapper.

She cast another glance over Daya and then a wicked thought struck her mind. 'Time to make you a bit jealous Senior Inspector Daya!'

'Haan chalo. Let's go' she said smiling widely at Rishabh.

They swayed and twirled on the soft romantic guitar tunes.

Daya couldn't take his eyes off her as she danced closely with Rishabh. He was getting really angry now. She was laughing too much. She seemed happy. He couldn't understand what was so funny. He tried to ignore them but he couldn't. This feeling was new and different. He hadn't felt that before.

No matter how much I tried to rip hsi eyes away from her, he just couldn't bear it. And to add to that, the sight of Rishabh laughing and talking with her was very annoying.

The music changed and they began to waltz more closely. Rishabh spinned her around and pulled her closer. Daya saw them sharing a brief eye lock.

Daya had had enough. He cut a path through the crowd and he spun Rishabh around.

'Rishabh kya main dance kar sakta hoon Shreya ke saath? I have spent too much time away from my Fiancée' he said a bit aggressively.

'Oh of course' said Rishabh stepping aside.

Shreya shivered as cold wind blew past them. Daya put his hands on her waist and stared at her his face contorted with fury.

'Daya kya hua? Aap itne gusse me kyi hai?' she asked.

'Sawal mat karo. Jitna pucha jaye utna hi jawab do' he said sternly.

She nodded her head, knowing it was best not to argue with him at that time, certainly not with that look in his eyes.

'Kya kar rahi thi tum uske saath?' he asked.

'Daya hum sirf dance kar rahe the! Kyu kya hua?' asked Shreya.

She felt his hand on her back and his chest close to her.

'Mujhe ye accha nahi laga' he said.

'Kyu?' she asked earnestly.

'Tum meri Fiancée ho! Aur tum mujhe chodke doosro ke saath dance karogi toh sabko hamare upar shak ho jayega! Aur mujhe wo Rishabh kuch khaas pasand nahi' he said.

'Kyu? Usme kya problem hai?' she asked.

'Bas nahi hai. Jaroori nahi ki har insan accha hi lagna chahiye' he said sternly.

The song came to an end and everyone applauded. Shreya made an attempt to leave but he held her back.

'Kaha jaa rahi ho? Rishabh ke saath dance karke hi mann bhar gaya kya? Mere saath dance nahi karna?' he asked.

'Nahi Daya aise baat nahi hai' said Shreya uncomfortably.

His unblinking stare was making her feel shy. The music commenced and she felt his hand move to her lower back. They continued swaying on the spot unable to break the uncomfortable silence.

'Acchi lag rahi ho aaj' he said.

'Sirf aaj? Roz nahi lagti?' she asked smiling.

'Roz bhi lagti ho. Par aaj thodi jyada acchi lag rahi ho' he said.

He pulled her closer. Her heart beats quickened. He leaned forward and she inhaled deeply.

 _Shreya's POV: Is he going to kiss me? Why is he doing that?_

He spun her around knowing what she was thinking. The next time when he spun her, he held her there. He lowered his lips once more, and then he himself spun away before he could kiss her. She turned crimson red and followed him, matching his steps in a perfect rhythm. She knew he was doing it deliberately and she very much loved it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Day 3**

There were still five days to go before the much awaited wedding would take place. The preparations were in full swing. The youngsters had nothing much to do so they decided to spend some time in the beach. They didn't have to go far. It was right in front of the Malhotra house. The shining sun, the white sand and the splashing waves were beckoning them all.

Shreya was tying a hammock for herself when Daya said,' Shreya chalo. Paani bohot thanda hai'

'Nahi mujhe paani me nahi jaana. Main yahi par thik hoon' said Shreya.

'Okay as you wish.' said and making sure that Shreya would hear him he said in a loud voice, 'Prerna kaha hai?'

Shreya spun around at top speed to look at him, but he simply ignored her and walked into the water.

She sat down on the hammock and stretched out a bit watching Daya swimming through the calm sea. His legs pushed out as he swam in a synchronised rhythm enjoying the cool sea waves.

Sometime later he walked out of the water, a beach towel hanging around his neck. He spotted Prerna chatting with someone.

Smiling to himself, well aware that Shreya was watching him he called Prerna. 'Tum yaha bahar kya kar rahi ho? Swimming nahi aati?'

'Aati hai. Par mujhe abhi swimming nahi karni' she said.

'Are aise kaise chalega. Chalo mere saath' he said and pulled her after him.

 _Shreya POV: Maine mana kiya toh mujhe jabardasti nahi ki. Aur Prerna ko khich ke le jaa rahe hai unke saath huh!_ _  
_  
Daya and Prerna moved forward and Shreya leaned towards the left in order to get a clear view of them.

She wriggled back and forth in annoyance keeping her eyes glued to them and the sudden shift in weight towards the right caused the hammock to tip and swing upside down.

Shreya landed with a thud on the ground and the hammock landed over her head. She struggled to remove it and free herself but all her efforts were in vain. To add to her annoyance, Daya was nowhere to be seen.

After a few more minutes of unsuccessful struggling, Shreya found herself wrapped in a cocoon of the hammock netting. Her arms and legs were held firmly to her body and the only part of her that wasn't wrapped up in strings was her face.

'Haha arey Shreya ye kya ho gaya?' Rishabh said laughing.

A few people around her giggled.

Out of nowhere Daya appeared for her rescue. Prerna was nowhere to be seen. Shreya watched him walk towards her slowly; water dripping from his body, his eyes burning into hers.

He helped her free herself. And then said, 'Mujhe aur Prerna ko dekhna hi tha toh waha aake dekh leti'

'Main kisi ko dekh nahi rahi thi. Samjhe aap? Aap jayein na. Jo kaam adhoora chod aaye hai wo poora kar lijiye' she said.

'Nahi. Chalo andar chalte hai' he said pulling her behind him.

The following night everyone had gathered in the Malhotra living room to chat - chat a bit after dinner.

Few younger ones were engaged in a squabble whether to play "Spin the Bottle" or something else.

Shanaya cleared her throat loudly.

'Attention ladies and gentlemen! Aaj hum sab kuch naya karenge. I am happy to announce ki iss shaam hamare beech do hot and happening couples hai - Sameer and Preeti and Daya and Shreya!' she said.

Everyone cheered and clapped. Daya could see Rajiv wolf - whistling.

'Oye hamara kya jee? Hum bhi to couple hi hai!' said one of Sameer's Uncle.

'Are chacha jee aap purane hai!' said Shanaya.

There was sudden cheerful outburst as Shanaya uttered these words.

'Accha meri baat suno sab log main bas un couples ki baat kar rahi hoon jo keval iss saal be couples bane hai. Aur chacha jee aap aur chachi to hamara evergreen couple hai jee! Aap ko toh koi beat nahin kar sakta!' said Shanaya giggling.

Everyone around them laughed.

'Shanaya ki bacchi! Teri nautanki toh badhti hi jaa rahi hai aaj kal!' said her uncle smiling.

'Okay. Okay. Toh starting with Sameer and Preeti ye dono couples aaj sabko apni apni love story batayenge! Ki woh kaise mile? Unhe kaise realise hua ki wo ek dusre se pyar karte hai? Kisne propose kiya etcetera etcetera' said Shanaya.

'Awesome idea hai Shanaya!' someone commented. Almost everyone found her idea very interesting expect Shreya.

She was staring horror struck at Shanaya. She had totally forgotten to think of the back story about how they met. She gulped and cast a look at Daya who gave her a flirty smile.

 _Shreya's POV: oh god ab kya bataun mai sabke saamne? Kaise bataun inhi ki hamari koi story nahi hai. Daya toh jaante bhi nahi ki main unse kitna pyar karti hoon. Kuch bahana banake main upar chali jati hoon. Lekin kya ye log mujhe aise jaane denge? Aur ye Daya bhi itne shaant kaise reh sakte hai. Kya batane wale hai wo?_

Preeti and Sameer were enjoying themselves telling everyone how they met. The others were too busy listening to them and they failed to notice Shreya who was squirming in her seat.

Shreya had gone blank. She realised that she won't be able to do it. What if everyone got to know the truth behind their engagement?

She sent Daya a text message vouching her deepest fears.

In reply, he smiled at her and assured her with a blink of his eye that everything would be fine.

Soon Sameer and Preeti were done.

'Okay Daya and Shreya! Ab tumhari baari!' Shreya chalo shurwat karo jaldi!' said Shanaya.

Every eye was on Shreya and she was feeling extremely. How she wished Daya was sitting next to her.

'Dekh kitni sharma rahi hai!' said Ritu and everyone laughed.

Shreya was about to tell them that she won't be able to do it when Daya said, 'Main batata hoon'

'Ohho! Kya baat hai Daya!' said Rajiv slapping his back.

Shreya stared at him surprised. What was he planning to tell them?

'Okay. Toh shuru se batata hoon. Shreya ko CID join kiye ab teen saal ho gaye. Hum saath me kaam karte hai toh ofcourse hamari mulakat office me hui' he began.

Shreya relaxed a bit. She was excited to hear what he was going to tell everyone.

'Mera ye maana hai ki ek dusre ko acche se samajhne ke liye ek dusre se dosti karna bohot jaroori hai. Hamare beech aisa kuch bhi nahi hua jo aksar TV serials me dikhaya jaata hai for example pehle jhagadna phir pyar karna. Mujhe toh yaad bhi nahi ki mera aur Shreya ka kisi baat ko lekar bohot bada jhadga hua hai. Choti choti anban to sab couples me hoti hai' he said.

Everyone was listening to him with rapt attention.

'Shreya dikhne me toh sundar hai hi par mujhe sabse jyada pyar uski personality se hai. Darr naam ki cheez to uski dictionary me hai hi nahi hai. Aur iss pal tak usne mujhpar bharosa kiya. Use vishwas hai ki makn kuch galat kaam kar hi nahi sakta. Abhi bhi uske andar thoda sa bachpana chupa hua hai which is what I love the most about her.

She stole a glance at him to find him already staring at her. She blushed but continued to look at him without breaking eye contact.

'Wo bohot jyada emotional hai. Aur uske kareeb dost aur aur family uske liye sabse important hai' he said.

Shreya was surprised that he had noticed every minute detail about her and remembered it too. She felt elated.

'Shreya tum bhi batao na kuch' someone said.

She didn't know from where the courage to speak came to her. Maybe this time it was so easy because she was speaking the truth.

'Sach kahu toh Daya mujhe bohot handsome lagte hai. Aur unke looks ki wajah se main unse pyar karti hoon' she confessed.

Everyone laughed.

'Wo bohot emotionl hai. Bilkul dikhate nahi par jab unke kisi karibi ko takleef hoti hai toh unhe bhi hoti hai. Lekin meri sabse badi complaint unke khilaf ye hai ki apne dil me kya hai wo kabhi unhone samajhne ki koshish hi nahi ki. Main unhe sirf yahi kehna chahti hoon ki kabhi sun lijiye apne dil ki baat... suniye ki apne dil ki awaz kya keh rahi hai'

'Wohooo! Super romantic nikle aap dono toh! Accha toh propose kisne kiya aur kaise?' asked Shanaya eagerly.

'Are proposing to baad me. Pehle ye toh batane do ki pyaar la ehsaas kab hua' said Daya.

The crowd cheered for them.

Shreya was looking at him unbelievingly. 'What has gotten into him today?' She wondered.

'Toh hum ek mission par gaye the. Waha Shreya ka ek dost mila. Best friends the dono. Mujhe laga ki wo mujhe ignore kar rahi hai. Use kisi aur ke saath dekhkar kuch thik nahi laga. Use sirf mere saath hi hine chahiye hamesha. Toh main waha gaya. Use kahi aur le gaya sabse door aue bas bol di apne dil ke baat.' said Daya.

'Wow. Phir Shreya ne turant ha kar di?' asked Rajiv.

'Nahi. Bilkul nahi. Usne kaha ki uska koi aur dost hai. Wo usse mere se behtar jaanti hai. Wo bohot confused thi hum dono ke beech. Lekin mujhe pata tha wo sirf mujhe pasand karti hai' said Daya.

'Toh phir tumne kya kiya?' Shanaya asked.

Everyone was looking at him, waiting for him to speak. Shreya had no clue about what was coming next.

'Mujhe abhi bhi yaad hai wo pal. Main kabhi nahi bhul paunga use' said Daya staring dreamily into the oblivion to give a dramatic effect.

'I just pulled her towards me and gave her a long passionate kiss. That's it. End of confusion. Within next ten days we were engaged. Aur aaj hum dono aapke saamne baithe hai' he said smiling.

'Woohoo!'

'Amazing!'

'Super Romantic'

Shreya couldn't help smiling as people cheered and clapped for them.

She threw a long look at Daya who had eyes only for her.

 **O-o-o-o**

At night, Shreya was about to enter her room when someone whispered in her ear, 'Toh kaisi lagi meri kahani?'

She jumped slightly at Daya's sudden arrival but then she smiled and said, 'Bohot acchi thi. Sab log aasani se convince ho gaye. Bohot hi similar thi' she muttered sardonically.

Daya heard what she said but he decided to tease her a little.

'Oh toh tumne bhi wo Novel padhi hai? Hamare tastes to milte hai' he said.

'Novel?' she asked confusedly.

'Are maine ek novel padhi thi last month me. Usiki toh story batayi maine abhi neeche!' he said controlling his laughter.

Shreya felt deflated like all the air had been sucked out of her.  
The obvious disappointment was clearly visible on her face.

'Main sone jaa rahi hu. Bohot neend aa rahi hai' she snapped.

'Are ruko toh! Tum toh aaj kal mujhse baat hi nahi karti. Accha main kya keh raha tha ki wo Prerna bohot acchi lagi mujhe. Dikhne me bhi acchi hai aur bohot friendly bhi hai. Tumhara kya khayal hai?' he asked looking at her face.

'Maine kabhi baat nahi ki usse' she said curtly.

'Oh. Main tumhe kal usse milwa deta hoon. Phir batana mujhe. Hamari toh bohot acchi friendship ho gayi hai' he said.

'How dare you Daya? Ek ladki ke saamne dusri ladki ki taarif kar rahe hai aap! Aur wo bhi wo ladki jo apki Fiancée hai!' said Shreya angrily.

'Wo sab toh thik hai. Par asal me dekha jaye togh hum dono single hai. Toh phir thoda flirt karne me kya jaata hai? Tum bhi toh baatein kar rahi thi uss Rishabh se' said Daya.

Shreya was now towering with rage.

'Main flirt nahi kar rahi thi. Sirf baatein kar rahi thi.'

'Wo Dance ki raat kya ho raha tha phir?'he asked.

'Woh to tumhe jealous karne ke liye tha duffer' Shreya wanted to yell but instead she said, 'Agar main apki fake Fiancée ban sakti hu toh dusre dost ke saath dance kyu nahi kar sakti? Matlab aap kuch bhi kar sakte hai. Main nahi! Aisa kyu? Aur agar itni hi pasand aayi hai wo aapko toh kar lijiye na usse shaadi! Mujhe kya fark padta hai! Mujhe usse milne me koi interest nahi hai samjhe aap?' she said her eyes full of tears

'Shreya! Tum ro kyu rahi ho? Are main toh sirf majak kar raha tha! I am so sorry mujhe nahi pata tha tumhe itna bura lagega. I am sorry' he said.

'It's okay' she mumbled wiping her tears.

She was feeling embarrassed. Why did she have to break down in front of him like this? Why was he being so evil? Why wouldn't he just hug her and tell her he loves her?

'Shreya I am sorry' he said once again and to her immense surprise he pulled her into a tight hug. She closed her eyes as his chin rested perfectly on her head.

'Oh my! Passageway me romance!' came Shanaya's voice.

They separated immediately looking very awkward.

'Kya ho raha tha yaha?' she asked Daya.

'Kuch nahi. Wo Shreya ko apne gharwalo ki yaad aa rahi thi aur wo kuch jyada hi emotional ho gayi thi toh... isliye... main you know' said Daya.

'Oh I see. Thik ab ho gaya na aapka? Ki aur kuch samjhana hai?' Shanaya asked with a grin.

'Nahi. Chalo hum sone chalte hai' said Shreya and left with Shanaya.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A day before the wedding, everyone were chatting and laughing having nothing much to do. Everything was almost ready. Shanaya, Sameer and few others were busy with a game of cards when -

'Oh god! Ye electricity ko bhi abhi jaana tha kya?' Shanaya said aloud.

'Lekin bajuwale ghar me toh bijli hai!' said Sameer.

'Koi fault hoga. Ruko main dekhkar aata hoon' said Daya.

'Arey Shreya tum bhi jao Daya ke saath Outhouse me. Ye torch lekar jao. Outhouse me andhera hoga' said Mrs. Malhotra.

Shreya walked alongside Daya silently as they proceeded towards the outhouse. The wind was chilling cold and Shreya rubbed her bare arms to get rid of the Goosebumps.

'Shreya ruko. Dekho waha kuch hai' said Daya pointing at the dense trees which surrounded their house.

'Kya hai? Mujhe toh kuch dikhai nahi de raha.' said Shreya looking at the dark trees.

'Oh no! Wo dekho! Wo aurat kaun hai?' Daya said in a terrified voice.

Shreya let out a sigh. She knew he was joking.

'Sir please! Mujhe pata hai waha koi aurat nahi hai. Lekin aap jitni bhi koshish kar lijiye main nahi darne wali' she said flatly.

'Uff mera plan fail ho gaya' said Daya confessing the truth.

Shreya laughed. 'Sir aapka sense of humour kuch jyada hi kharab hai. Aapki ye kahani sunkar toh koi chota baccha bhi nahi bhi darega!' said Shreya laughing.

'Pehle tum mujhe sir bulana band karo!' said Daya angrily.

'Ae haan. Sorry main bhul gayi Daya' she said.

'Waise tum mujhe jaanti nahi Shreya. Ye toh bas ek trailer tha. Picture abhi baki hai! Dekh lena aaj raat 12 baje ke andar main tumhe darakar dikhaunga!' said Daya.

'Accha? Dekhte hai!' said Shreya.

'Aur main jeet gaya toh?' asked Daya.

'Aapko jo chahiye wo mil jayega aapko!' said Shreya.

'Sach? Thik se soch lo! Baad me naa mat kehna! Kahi aisa na ho jaye ki ye haar tumhe bohot mehengi pade!' said Daya naughtily.

'Main haar se nahi darti. Aur waise bhi aap dekh lena main hi jitungi' said Shreya.

'Thik hai. Waise ek baat batao tumhe kis cheez se dar lagta hai?' he asked.

'Sach kahu? Mujhe chuho se bohot darr lagta hai' said Shreya shuddering.

'Kya? Chuhe se? Thik hai koi baat nahi' said Daya.

They reached the outhouse. It was so dark that they couldn't even see each other faces even when they were a mere few feet apart.

Shreya switched on the torch and they could see a bit around them.

'Wo raha electricity meter. Tum ek kaam karo torch light flash karo main upar chadke dekhta hoon kya hua hai' said Daya.

He stood up on a small footstool and checked the electricity meter.

'Lagta hai ye part jal gaya hai. Shayad electrician ko hi bulana padega' said Daya.

'Uff! Kitni garmi hai yaha' Shreya muttered.

Daya deliberately dropped the screwdriver.

'Daya aap ye kya kar rahe hai? Itne andhere me ab screwdriver kaha dhoondenge hum?' she asked.

'Main dekhta hoon.' said Daya stepping down from the footstool.

'Tum uss side dhoondo. Main yaha dekhta hoon.' he said.

Once he made sure Shreya was busy looking at the other side, he grabbed a feather which was lying on the ground. He sat down and moved it slowly over Shreya's ankle and screamed, 'Shreya chuha!'

'Aarrghhhh!' she yelled at the top of her voice dropping the torch in fear.

She stumbled over something and was about to fall but Daya supported her and made her stand still.

The torch eventually flickered and died.

'Kaha gaya wo chuha?' Shreya asked in a scared voice.

But then she heard laughter. Daya was laughing hard. 'Darr gayi na? Koi chuha nahi hai yaha Shreya!' Tumhe darana kitna aasaan hai!' said Daya chortling.

'Daya! I hate you! Aap aise kaise kar sakte hai!' Shreya retorted angrily.

Daya continued laughing for five more minutes and finally stopped.

'Ho gaya aapka? Ab chale?' she asked making an attempt to leave.

Daya caught her wrist. 'Arey ruko kaha jaa rahi ho? Tumhe shart to yaad hai na?' he asked.

Shreya froze on her place. She couldn't see his face in the darkness but she could feel his warm breath on her face. He was standing very close to her.

She gulped. 'H - haan yaad hai mujhe. K - Kya chahiye aapko?' she asked stammering.

'Tumhe nahi pata?' he asked.

'N- nahi. Mujhe kaise pata hoga?' she asked awkwardly.

Daya still hadn't let go of her wrist. He pulled her closer and she almost crashed on his chest.

'Mujhe wahi chahiye jo uss dance ki raat adhoora reh gaya tha' he whispered.

'Kya?' she asked.

In response, Daya kissed her gently and he felt her back arch. He gently caressed her cheek with his thumb, as he looked into her eyes to see how she would respond.

Shreya's head was spinning. Whatever was happening was beyond her control. But she wanted it. More than anything else. This time she willingly took the initiative and closed the distance between them and kissed him softly. She felt his scruffy face scratch at her cheeks, rubbing at her skin as he kissed her over and over again. He almost had an urge to push her back and climb on top of her but surely the crowded junk around them wouldn't allow him to do so.  
Daya had never felt like this with her before. Or maybe he had always felt that way for her but he had failed to give it a proper meaning.

'It's a contract. We have a contract engagement for a week.' His words rang clearly in her brain.

She pushed him away realizing they had gone too far.

'Daya chodo mujhe. Mujhe jaana hai' she said getting up.

'Shreya ek minute. Dekho mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai' said Daya urgently.

'Lekin mujhe aapki koi baat nahi sunni Daya.' said Shreya and ran back to the house.

 _Daya's POV: Ye mujhse kya ho gaya? Aur phir Shreya ne bhi mujhe roka nahi. Par Kyu? Kahi ye natak karte karte wo mujhse sachme pyar toh nahi karne lagi? Nahi ye galat hai. Mujhe usse jaakar baat karni hi hogi!_ _  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Back in her room, Shreya slammed the door shut breathing hard. What had she done? This was not supposed to happen. She loved him but he didn't. He had always considered her a friend and friends never kissed that way. She knew she had gone too far and she knew that this mistake would cost her dearly.

She grabbed her cell phone and punched the numbers into the keypad.

After a few rings, the person on the other end answered, 'Hello?'

'H - hello Tarika?' Shreya spoke.

'Shreya? Kya hua? Tumhari awaj aise kyu aa rahi hai?' Tarika asked.

'Main wapas aa rahi hu Mumbai. Main ab yaha aur nahi reh sakti. Maine Daya ke saath yaha aakar bohot badi galati ki. Mujhe unki offer accept nahi kar leni chahiye thi. Sab kuch khatam ho gaya hai' said Shreya sobbing.

'Shreya please calm down. Kya hua hai exactly? Kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hai mujhe. Thik se bata kya hua hai?' asked Tarika anxiously.

'Unhone toh sirf mera majak bana rakha hai. Pehle flirt karo phir kaho ki hum sirf dost hai. Sab jaan bhujkar kar rahe hai. Main nahi rehna chahti yaha Tarika. Mere liye ye aasan nahi hai. Kal shaadi hone ke baad main yaha ek minute bhi nahi rukingi. Aur main sirf Sameer aur uski family ke liye ruk rahi hu. Bohot pyar diya hai unhone mujhe jaise ki main unki hi family se hu.' said Shreya.

'Shreya lekin aisa kya kiya Daya ne? Mujhe lag raha hai ki tum mujhse kuch chupa rahi ho' said Tarika.

'Nahi. Main kuch nahi chupa rahi hoon. Main milkar baat karungi tujhse. Chal bye.' said Shreya and hung up.

Shreya had decided not to tell Tarika about the kiss. She thought it was quite private.

Daya called several times but Shreya didn't answer any of his calls. She heard someone rapping her bedroom door. She knew it was Daya. She lay quietly on her bed. She couldn't face him. She knew she would break down. She needed time to forget the horrible mistake committed back in the dark outhouse.

 **O-o-o-o** ****

 **Wedding Day**

Daya kept shooting glances towards Shreya while she continued ignoring him. He wanted a quick private moment. He wanted to apologize for the previous night. He didn't want it to happen. He felt sorry and confused at the same time.

They marriage rituals were in progress. Daya moved closer to where Shreya was sitting. She was just two seats away. When Daya looked at her, he was surprised to see tears in Shreya's eyes as she watched Sameer and Preeti getting married.

Daya stayed close to Shreya. He was very desperate to talk to her. He got the opportunity soon enough and Daya took his chance. Ignoring her protests, she pulled her into an empty room and locked the door behind them.

'Ye kya kar rahe hai aap? Mujhe bahar jana hai' said Shreya angrily.

'Shreya kal raat se main tumse baat karne ki koshish kar raha hu. You can't do this to me! Kal raat maine jab tumhe itne saare calls kiye tab bhi tumne jaan bhujkar mere calls nahi uthaye. Main kitni der tak tumhare room ke darwaje ke bahar baitha raha tumhe andaja bhi hai? Shanaya ko bhi shak ho gaya hai ke hum dono ke beech kuch hua hai!' said Daya angrily.

'Ye sab aap mujhse kyu keh rahe hai? Meri kya galati hai? Aur agar Shanaya ko shak ho gaya tha toh sach kyu nahi bataya use?' Shreya retorted.

'Kya sach sach laga rakha hai? Aisa kiya kya hai maine?' asked Daya flaring up.

'How dare you Mr. Daya Shetty? Aap puch bhi kaise sakte ho ki kya hua hai? Kal raat outhouse me jo aapne mere saath kiya wo itni jaldi bhul gaye aap?' she asked.

'Excuse me? Uske liye tum sirf mujhe blame nahi kar sakti! Tumne bhi to mujhe kiss kiya tha! Ye tum bhi jaanti ho!' said Daya.

'Shut up! Just shut up! Meri zindagi se khelne ka haq aapko kisne diya huh? Aap bhool gaye hai toh ek baat main aapko yaad dila du. Hamne CONTRACT kiya hai! Sachme engagement nahi hui hai hamari!' she snapped.

'Pata hai mujhe. Main tumse maafi mangna chahta tha! Par tum toh meri koi baat sunne ke liye tayar nahi. Kal jo kuch bhi hua wo - wo nahi hona chahiye tha. I - I am sorry Shreya' said Daya.

'Sorry? Kisliye? Galati aap ki nahi meri hai. Aap kyu maafi maang rahe hai? Main hi pagal hu jo aapke saath yaha aane ke liye tayar ho gayi!' said Shreya trying not to break down.

'Dekho maine jo kuch bhi kiya wo thik nahi tha. I am sorry Shreya. Mujhe pata nahi ye - ye sab kaise ho gaya. Aur tumne bhi uss time mujhe mana nahi kiya toh...' said Daya getting restless.

'Maine mana nahi kiya toh aapne socha hoga chalo chance le lete hai' she said.

'Shreya stop it! Tum mujhpar ilzam laga rahi ho! Main tumhari bohot respect karta hoon aur care bhi' said Daya heatedly.

'Dekh liya sab kuch! Aap kuch nahi samajhte Daya! Meri feelings ki aapko kadar hoti toh aap ye sab kabhi nahi karte. Aapko toh bas ek hafta flirt karne ke liye ladki chahiye thi. Isliye aapne mera istamal kiya!' Shreya shouted.

'Shreya enough!' Daya thundered.

He caught her arm tightly and muttered trying to control his anger. 'Bas. Bohot sun liya maine. Chup raho warna mujhse bura koi nahi hoga'

'Chodiye mujhe! Dard ho raha hai' said Shreya trying to free her arm from his grasp.

'Jo muh me aaye bolti jaa rahi ho! Mujhpar zhoothe ilzam laga rahi ho! Main ye bardaasht nahi karunga samjhi tum?' he said without loosening his grip.

'Main zhooth nahi bol rahi hu! Aap mujhe sirf dost maante hai na? Toh aap kyu mere kareeb aaye? Aapne toh mujhse kaha tha ki hume sirf natak karna hai. Toh pichle saat dino se aap kyu mujhse flirt kar rahe hai? Aur mujhe kiss karna iss engagement contract ka hissa tha? Aapko ye sab karne ka koi haq nahi hai! Aap hote kaun hai? Jo man me aaye karo! Shreya kuch nahi kahegi! Wo toh hamesha mera saatha hi degi hai na? You have no right to take me for granted Senior Inspector Daya! Gussa sirf aapko nahi mujhe bhi aata hai!' said Shreya

Daya left her arm automatically. He felt extremely guilty. He knew he was wrong. He knew he shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have kissed her. But it had felt so right. It was his perfect moment. Yet at that moment he felt confused. He couldn't tell her that he had felt genuinely attracted towards her at that time. Was this love or attraction? He felt so bloody confused!

'Koi jawab nahi hai na aapke paas?' asked Shreya.

'Shreya please mujhe maaf kardo. I am sorry' he said softly.

'Main kaun hoti hu aapko maaf karne wali Daya? Aap sorry mat kahiye mujhse' said Shreya.

'Shreya kya tum mujhe pasand karti ho? Do you love me?' asked Daya.

Shreya was taken aback by his sudden direct question. How dare he ask her such questions? She had never felt angrier in her life.

'Aapko meri personal life me interfere karne ka koi haq nahi hai. Main aapse koi baat nahi karna chahti' said Shreya.

'Main sach jaankar hi rahunga. Baatao mujhe' said Daya.

'Aap sach jaana chahte hai na? Toh suniye! Nahi karti main aapse pyar! Aur ab bohot ho gaya ye drama! Tang aa chuki hu main. Ab toh Sameer ki shaadi bhi ho gayi na? Toh ab ye natak karne ki koi zaroorat nahi!' said Shreya.

Daya watched her in shock as she removed the shiny diamond ring from her finger. She took his hand and placed the ring in his palm saying in a curt voice, 'Mujhe ab iski koi zaroorat nahi hai'

Daya stared absent mindedly at the ring in his hand. It was so weird – it almost felt like a real break up. He had a sudden urge to put that ring back on her finger. Shreya interrupted his thoughts by saying, 'Chalti hoon Daya' and walking out of the room without casting another look at him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Next Day Morning -**

'No problem. Main ek ghante me nikalti hu. Nahi kisise kuch bhi nahi kahungi' Shreya spoke in a low voice.

Within an hour, she was ready to go. She looked at the magnificent virew of the sea from her bedroom window for one last time. She would miss this. The happy times spent with Sameer's family and of course Daya. Then she saw Daya below talking with Prerna which made her extremely angry. She moved away from the window.

'I am in love with you Daya. Par aap toh...' she whispered.

Then she scribbled a quick note to Shanaya and tiptoed into her room. Shreya kept the note on Shanaya's table and came back to her room. She cautiously looked below. To her relief, Daya and Prerna were nowhere to be seen. She felt a pang of jealousy just thinking that they might be together somewhere.

Shoving away all the thoughts, she came out of the house. She didn't meet anybody on the way. She had ordered a radio cab which was waiting for her to be taken to the airport. She hated going away like this without informing anyone but she had no choice. Throwing one last look at the house, she sat in the cab and drove off.

 **O-o-o-o** ****

 **Same Day in the afternoon -**

'Wow jara ye photo to dekh kitna pyara hai' Shanaya was saying to Ritu and few other relatives who were busy admiring the wedding photographs.

'Shreya? Kaha gayi ye ladki? Tum me se kisi ne Shreya ko dekha?' Daya asked.

Everyone looked at him quite surprised.

'Kya hua? Sab log aise kyu dekh rahe ho mujhe?' asked Daya.

'Tumhe nahi pata Shreya kaha hai?' asked Shanaya.

'Nahi. Kabse dhoond raha hu usse' said Daya shrugging.

'Ye kaise ho sakta hai? Usne tumse kuch kaha nahi? Ajeeb baat hai!' said Ritu.

'Kya matlab?' asked Daya.

'Daya wo toh aaj subah hi chali gayi!' said Sameer.

'Chali gayi? Kaha?' Daya asked quite confused.

'Wo toh pata nahi. Usne Shanaya ko ek chitthi likhi thi!'said Sameer.

'Haan usne likha tha ki wo bata nahi sakti ki wo kaha jaa rahi hai. Lekin wo kuch din baad mujhe call karegi. Aur usne ye bhi likha tha ki pareshani wali koi baat nahi hai. Sachme Daya Shreya bohot sweet hai. You are so lucky. Usne kaha ki wo hum sabko bohot miss karegi' said Shanaya.

'Haan aur hum sab bhi toh miss karenge use! Lekin usne uss chitthi me promise kiya hai ki wo humse milne phir jaroor aayegi' said Ritu.

'Lekin usne toh mujhe kuch bhi nahi bataya! This is the limit! Aise behave karta hai kya koi apne fiancée se?' said Daya outraged.

Shanaya giggled and said, 'Daya jaroor tumne kuch kiya hoga. Isliye gussa hokar tumhe bina bataye chali gayi wo'

'Chup kar Shanaya! Daya tu usse phone kyu nahi kar leta? Jaroor kuch emergency hogi. Warna mujhe nahi lagta wo jaan bhujkar aisa kuch karegi' said Ritu.

'Sab jaan bhujkar kar rahi hai wo! Sab jaanta hu main!' said Daya angrily.

'Daya yaar chill! Accha tu baith idhar. Dekh kitne acche photos hai. Tumhare aur Shreya ke bhi hai' said Sameer.

'Uska phone bhi switched off hai' said Daya his temper rising.

'Offo! Shreya ke bina ek minute bhi nahi reh sakte kya? Range ka kuch problem hoga. I am sure wo tumhe baad me call kar legi. Bhai hamare saath bhi thoda time spend kiya karo. Ab kal toh aap chale jaoge. Chutti jo khatam ho rahi hai aapki!' said Shanaya.

'Haan wo baat toh hai. Bohot miss karne wala hu main ye sab' said Daya smiling.

He sat down with others but his mind was filled with Shreya's thoughts.

Daya's POV: _Kaha gayi hogi? Uss raat ke baad wo mujhse kuch jyada hi gussa thi par iska matlab ye nahi na ki bina bataye chali jao. Aisa kaunsa jaroori kaam ho sakta hai? Jaroor kuch kaam hoga. Par kya?_

He took a few photographs to distract himself. His eyes came to rest on one particular photograph. It was of him and Shreya. They were laughing with Shanaya. The other one was of them dancing together.

It just didn't feel right. Shreya should have been here. He wanted her to be with him at that moment. He suddenly became restless. The feel of her lips on his had felt so good. Her beautiful eyes, her shy smile - he missed every bit of her. A painful ache developed inside him when he saw another photograph in which she was chatting with Rishabh, her friend. Damn those photographs! Why hadn't he realised it before? She had been with him for an entire week! He had had thousands of opportunities to tell her that - that he loved her!

He had been selfish with her from the beginning. She had known that he didn't feel that way for her. Yet she had agreed to act as his fake fiancée. That was only because she had loved him unconditionally. It has always been about his feelings and his care.

Yes he had been extremely foolish. He hadn't realised it but whatever he had felt for her was love! He knew she loved him too. She had dropped so many hints and he had neglected her. He had hurt her and made her suffer. But not anymore! He would find her wherever she was and confess her his feelings. He suddenly felt rebellious. He had to win her back!

 **O-o-o-o**

When Daya went back to Mumbai, much to his annoyance he found out that Shreya had gone for a mission.  
So that was the reason why she left secretly in a hurry without informing anyone.

Nobody had the slightest idea where she was and for how long she would be gone.

Couldn't she leave him a simple message just to tell him she was going away for work purpose and that he need not worry about him? In spite of knowing she won't be reachable, he tried calling her several times. Finally one such night, frustration overpowered him resulting him in throwing the file violently across the room. The file opened spilling its contents all over the floor. He ran his fingers through his hair. He felt aggravated.

He explained himself that venting out frustration wasn't going to help. All he could do was wait for Shreya to arrive. Sighing, he walked towards the papers fallen on the floor and picked them up one by one putting them back neatly into the file.

 **O-o-o-o**

Next twenty days passed like this, and Daya was getting impatient with each passing day. Finally one evening ACP Pradyuman gave them the news that Shreya would be coming to Mumbai that day evening after successfully completing her mission.

 **O-o-o-o**

He reached her house at 9 pm. He banged the door without bothering to ring the doorbell. Knowing she was deliberately not opening the door, he decided to break in but in a decent a small pin he pushed it into the heavy lock and turned it, listening for the click. Pushing the door gently, Daya stepped into the silent house. As he stepped over the threshold, he heard a click and room glowed as Shreya switched on the light. He saw her suitcase lying nearby. She hadn't even unpacked. She had arrived in Mumbai just two hours ago.

'Daya sir ye kya battamazee hai? Ye mera ghar hai! Aap aise ghus nahi sakte andar' Shreya said.

Daya slammed the door shut and locked it.

'How dare you leave without informing me? Samjhti kya ho tum apne aap ko?' asked Daya clenching his fist.

Shreya was staring at him in shock. She didn't know how to react to his sudden outburst. She closed her mouth realising that it had been dumbly open while she was gaping at him.

'Kyu aaye hai aap yaha? Maine darwaja nahi khola iska matlab aap nahi samajhte? Main aap se baat nahi karna chahti' she said.

Daya closed the distance between them taking two giant strides. He pushed her up against the wall so there was nowhere else for her to go but into his arms.

'Tum mujhe bina kuch bole waha se chali aayi. Phir mission par chali gayi mere liye bina kuch message chode. Aur ab mujhse baat nahi karna chahti. Mere baare me socha bhi nahi! Sivay mere waha sab ko pata tha ki tum kaha gayi ho! Tumne mujhe ek mauka tak nahi diya baat karne ka. Janne ki koshish tak nahi ki ke mere dil me kya hai.' he said.

'Kis haq se bol rahe hai aap ye sab? Humne contract engagement ki thi na saat din ki? Usme toh koi problem nahi hua na? Kisiko shaq nahi hua ki hum natak kar rahe hai. Bas phir baat khatam. Uske baad main kya karti hu aur kaha jaati hu uski report main aapko kyu du?' asked Shreya angrily.

'Just shut up Shreya! Tum janna chahti ho na ki main ye sab kis haq de bol raha hu? Toh suno! Tum meri Fiancée ho! Aur main tumhare hone wale pati ke haq se bol raha hoon' he said agressively.

Shreya froze listening to his words. She felt dizzy.

Daya calmed down a bit and the held her face with both his hands, his long fingers extending past her ears into her hair and said, 'Maine mera dil ki baat usi din bol deni chahiye thi. I am sorry'

'Daya a - aap sach bol rahe hai na? Aap majak to nahi kar rahe?' she asked.

He swept her up in his arms, his hand gripping the back of her neck, holding her tight to him. His other arm wound around her waist and she had no chance of escaping.

'Tumhe ye majak lag raha hai?' he growled.

She nodded in a 'No' and kissed him. He felt her urgency and he kissed her back passionately. He was not gentle at all. The way she reacted to his kisses told him that all was going to be well between them.

'Main samajh nahi paya Shreya ki tum mere liye kya ho. Jab tumne wo ring nikalkar mere haath me dedi tab mujhe bohot ajeeb laga. Jaise kuch bohot galat ho raha hai. Phir bhi main samajh nahi paya. Main bohot confused tha. Lekin jab sab confusion clear ho gaya tab tum already jaa chuki thi. Main tumhe bata nahi sakta tumhare aane ka main kitne besabri se intejar kiya hai. I missed you so bad when you were gone', he said.

'I am sorry Daya. Main bohot gussa ho gayi thi aapse jab maine aap aur Prerna ko phirse ek saath dekh liya. Isliye aap se bina kuch kahe waha se chali gayi. Maine aapko bohot kuch kaha uss din jo mujhe nahi kehna chahiye tha' she said her eyes full of tears.

'Shreya main aur Prerna sirf acche dost hai! Tum hamare bare me aisa soch bhi kaise sakti ho?' he asked.

'Nahi pata. Bas wo sab mujhe accha nahi laga' she said.

'Jealous?' he asked smiling.

'Haan! Ho gayi thi main pareshan aap dono ko ek saath dekhkar. Yahi sunna chahte the na aap? Ab khush?' she asked angrily.

'Main kuch sunna nahi chahta. Bas ek minute' he said and withdrew the ring which she had returned him.

He went down on one knee and said, 'Will you marry me Shreya?'

She smiled and said, 'Hmm... sochna padega. Wo kya hai na main bohot confused hoon.'

'Shreya aise baithke bohot dard ho raha hai. Just do me a favour and answer me!' he said.

'Yes. I will marry you' she said chuckling.

He got up and slid the ring which he had given her before onto her finger.

'Yakeen nahi hota... aap jaise CID officer itne romantic ho sakte hai' she said remembering their first kiss in the Outhouse.

He pulled her towards him. 'Tumhe andazaa bhi nahi hai main kya kya kar sakta hoon.' he said with a meaningful look at her.

She looked away understanding what he was hinting at.

'Don't you dare to remove this ring ever again Shreya.' he said.

'Never ever.' she said as she rested her face onto his chest. 'This time our engagement is for real'

 ***** THE END *****


End file.
